Steps
by WordSmithers
Summary: Luna finds herself in a support group after the war, to help her cope with life and her slowly loosening grip on it. There she gets re-acquainted with a struggling George Weasley. Can this unlikely pair help each other through the pain of life after a war, or will everything fall apart?
1. First Meetings

**AN: So I tried this story out before, but the setting wasn't quite right, so it's going through a re-write. Hope this version goes over a bit better. **

**Disclaimer: From this point forward please know that I do not own anything from the HP universe. I am not JKR, which saddens me. :P**

First Meetings

"Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood; I'm addicted to anything that will allow me to forget about the war, and what happened during it."

"Hi Luna." A group of voices chorused back to her.

"I've always kind of been classified as a fanciful person, who believes in things that cannot possibly be, and people have always found me odd. So when I started over using memory charms, and calming draughts, and dreamless sleeping potions, nobody really realized anything was wrong with me. I think everyone has a horror story or two from the war, I envy anybody who doesn't. They say that the first step to rehabilitation is admitting that you have a problem, so that's why I'm here. I am tired of living in a hazy blur, and I think it's time I faced my problems, instead of running from them. So today I am three days sober, and grateful. Thank you."

The group in front of her clapped politely as Luna made her way from the podium back to her seat. She was at a support group meeting for people who had been affected by the war. She was dressed in a loose multi-coloured dress that was one of her favourites, with a band around her wrist classifying her as part of the support group. She sighed and watched as someone else took the podium.

"Hi, my name is Morgan, and I lost my best friend in the battle of Hogwarts." Luna tried to stay focused on Morgan and her terribly sad tale of how she lost her best friend, but focusing was never Luna's strong point. She took to looking around the room.

Most of the people were dressed casually, and looking comfortable. Some were looking around warily, clearly first timers like Luna; there was one guy dressed to the nines wearing a top hat and everything, Luna fought a chuckle when she saw him. It was as she was looking around that she started noticing a few familiar faces around her. People she had gone to school with, and people she had fought alongside, she didn't know too many of them by name, but regardless it made her feel less alone. Her large silvery eyes continued to rove around the room bringing in all the details she thought were important.

The walls of the room she was in were painted a calming light blue colour, and there was white tile covering the floor. The seats were all hard, dark wood chairs, not very comfortable, in Luna's mind. She could only imagine how many Wrackspurts were floating around in the room. She wished that she had her spectrespecs with her so she could know for sure. "Thanks." She heard from the front of the room and saw the girl who had been talking walk back to his seat. She blinked a couple of times realizing she had zoned out, and tried to focus again.

The next person to walk up to the podium caught Luna's attention. It was somebody she knew, and not just by appearance. He had a head of shockingly bright red hair and sad looking brown eyes. Freckles were splayed over his pallid skin, especially over the bridge of his nose. He was tall, but not overly so, and Luna knew that if his hair were shorter people would see that he was missing an ear. George Weasley took to the podium and set his hands on the side of it, seemingly bracing himself.

"Hey, I'm George, my life is a huge mess, and I look for any way possible to escape from reality."

"Hi, George." The group greeted.

"I'll reflect back on an earlier confession we heard today. I think everyone has a horror story or two from the war, I envy anybody who doesn't. Luna and I fought together at Hogwarts, and everybody lost important things that day. I lost the most important thing in the world to me. My twin brother, Fred, and I feel like half of me is gone. Nothing makes any sense any more. I would get a hold of anything I could to numb the pain, but finally had family told me that enough was enough. I got checked into St. Mungo's, after I detoxed I decided to come here and that's good. I am two months lucid now, and to be honest it kind of sucks." George nodded and let go of the podium. When he sat back down though, he sat next to Luna and shot a smirk at her. "Glad to see someone I don't totally hate here." He said. Luna turned the corners of her mouth up in a tiny smile.

"I'm sad to see you here. I'm sorry George." He closed his eyes and nodded, his eyelashes brushing against the bruised looking skin under his eyes. Luna scarcely heard what happened for the rest of the meeting her thoughts stuck on George. When the meeting finally ended everyone stood and shuffled out of the room. Luna grabbed George's hand before he could leave and turned him back towards her. "I'll see you around, okay?" George nodded; Luna couldn't help herself from sliding her arms briefly around George's waist. She looked back at him and waved before walking off.

* * *

George stood rooted to the spot looking at where Luna had disappeared. He could still feel where her arms had gone around him. He hadn't had physical contact with pretty much anybody since the war. He felt conflicted, not sure whether he had liked it or not. He shook his head to get his thoughts back in order and headed off to his flat. Loony Lovegood in a meeting for war addled loons, he mused, of course she was probably one of the saner people he knew. Everyone thought Luna was barmy, but he knew differently, he always had, ever since they had met at Hogwarts. He dimly tried to remember meeting Luna but gave up. Everything before the war was kind of hazy for him, and he was fine with that. He finally got back to his shop and sank onto a stool in the back room, he heard someone enter not long after.

"Hell of a speech you gave today." His friend and employee Andrew said with a smirk. Andrew was a skinny, pale kid, with deep brown hair and brown eyes. He was nineteen years old, and lost both of his parents in the war. George had met him at his very first support group meeting, and had become fast friends with him. "Lucid two months and it sucks." Andrew laughed. "You don't sugar coat things much George."

"That's why everyone likes me." He chuckled humourlessly to himself.

"So who's the chick with the crazy looks you were talking to after the meeting? Luna, was it?" He asked, sitting at the table next to George's.

"Yeah Luna, I knew her from school, I guess we were friends. She's closer in age to my two younger siblings and they are pretty good friends with her. I wonder if they know she is having a hard time?" He mused aloud. "I should write them." Andrew made some sort of noise of agreement, but seemed more focused on some parchment in front of him. George rolled him eyes and headed off upstairs to his flat. Throughout that day he found his thoughts being inexplicably pulled to Luna, it baffled him, but he wasn't unhappy about it.

* * *

**AN: I hope this version is better, I would love some feedback on this story! So please go ahead and review, don't be shy! ;)  
**


	2. Therapeutic

Therapeutic

"So during the war I understand that you were held captive. Can you talk about that?" Luna's therapist a severe looking young witch asked. Her black hair was put up in a bun and her dark almost black eyes gazed intently at Luna

"Yeah, that's hard for me. I was held at Malfoy manor in the dungeons there. I was in there with Mr. Ollivander. Things were hard there, it was dark and cramped and we were treated roughly. But I guess as far as being held captive goes it wasn't too bad." Luna stopped her eyes roving the room looking anywhere but at the therapist.

"It wasn't too bad? I can't imagine it was good though. Were you hurt while you were there?" Luna snapped her eyes back to the woman in front of her.

"It depends what you mean by hurt." She sighed and looked at her feet. "Physically, I can't say that I was, I was never cursed, and no one ever laid a finger on me. But emotionally…I've never been more hurt in my life. Mr. Ollivander came to be a dear friend of mine while we were at the manor. He was taken up a lot, I could hear him screaming as he was tortured. He always came back to the dungeons listless and hurt. I always had to help him for days afterward. I don't think that you can easily recover from hearing what I heard, I'm just thankful that it wasn't me upstairs." Luna paused. "On the day that I escaped it was horrible. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got brought into the manor. I had been close with those three when we were all in school. We could all hear Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. I wanted to make sure she was okay, but Dobby, a house elf came and got Mr. Ollivander and myself. We were taken to a cottage that belonged to Ron's brother and we just had to wait and see if everyone would make it alright."

"And did they?"

"No. Dobby died. Mr. Ollivander took some time to recuperate, but he's alright now. Hermione got a scar that she still carries with her, and there was also a goblin Griphook who was hurt. We made a little grave for Dobby. I stayed at Shell Cottage for the duration of the war helping to take care of Mr. Ollivander. Then when the final battle started at Hogwarts I went there and fought."

"That couldn't have helped with the emotional hurt you had already suffered."

"No. It didn't. Many people died that day. People I knew, people I had laughed with, and shared countless meals with. I'm not a stranger to loss, but the magnitude…was…was horrific." Luna stopped talking and looked toward the ceiling. The therapist let her sit there for a couple of minutes.

"You say you aren't a stranger to loss. Who else have you lost?" She asked zeroing in on Luna.

"My mother died. When I was nine, she was creating a spell, and it backfired. I was there when it happened. I've dealt with that though." Luna sighed. "Can I go? I don't want to be rude, but I am kind of done for today. This is too much."

"This is hard stuff we are dealing with. You've done well in this session. How about you come and see me in two days? At the same time as today, and we will pick this back up then. Luna nodded and got up leaving the office. Outside she practically ran into a boy who was walking down the hall of her therapist's office building.

"Sorry!" She said stepping back.

"That's alright. It was probably my fault. You're Luna right?" He asked. Luna raised an eyebrow, wondering how the boy knew who she was.

"Yes. And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Andrew. I work for George Weasley; I was at the meeting yesterday too. He seems to think you are cool." He grinned.

"Where are you from? That accent is weird." Luna said.

"Perceptive. Most people don't notice. I was born in the United States, and lived there till I was about eight. Then we moved here and I guess the accent never goes away entirely." Luna nodded.

"You look pretty young to be in a place like this." Luna gestured around the office.

"Well you don't look ancient yourself." He quipped back. Luna cracked a smile.

"I'm guessing that you and George get along?"

"Like a house on fire." Andrew nodded. "Except in the mornings. I am a morning person, and George is not. Needs a couple cups of coffee before he can take on the day." He explained when Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Well Andrew, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you around I'm sure." Andrew nodded and held out a hand, Luna took it and they shook hands briefly.

* * *

Luna started off down the hall with no real destination in mind. She wandered around Diagon Alley until her stomach started rumbling. So she slowly made her way towards her favourite restaurant. She was led to a table in the corner of the restaurant by the hostess, it was by a huge window which Luna was happy about. She ordered quickly, she knew the menu by heart. Her food came and she set into =, but after a few bites felt full. She sighed and sat back.

"Eyes bigger than your stomach?" A voice asked from above her. She looked up to see George grinning at her.

"Good day George." She said. He took that as a sign that he could sit and sat down across from her. "I thought I was hungry, but, I guess less so than I thought. I think there are wrackspurts everywhere here." She said in a confidential tone.

"You might be right." George grinned. The waitress came over and took George's order; his food came shortly after that. He set into it vigorously. "So what have you been up to today?" He asked conversationally in between bites, like they ate together all the time.

"I started therapy today, and I don't think I care for it." She replied airily. "Other than that I've just been wandering around. And you?" She asked. George liked how she didn't feel the need to ask why he was even there. She started picking at her food again.

"I had some business to take care of this morning at the shop, and then I had therapy too. Not far from here actually. Who is your therapist?" He asked.

"Yvonne Masterson. I mean probably she isn't bad, but, she's asking all kinds of questions I don't want to answer." She rolled her eyes skyward. George nodded.

"I felt the same way at first. It'll get better." They sat in silence for a bit. Luna stopped eating and George eyed up her plate. "You going to eat that?" He asked pointing to her dessert. Luna took a bite of it and then handed it over to George.

"All yours now." She smiled. He nodded his thanks and took the plate, wolfing down the food in a small number of bites.

"Have you got anywhere to be soon?" He asked. She shook her head.

"My father and I are still trying to get the quibbler back up and running. We're kind of failing at it. I should probably try to get another job in the meantime." She sighed. "So I've got nowhere to be."

"Would you like to take a walk with me? There is a really nice park with a beautiful pond around here."

"Sure." Luna nodded. They got up and paid their cheques before leaving the restaurant; George took the lead and set off for the park. Luna followed at a meandering pace but sped up a bit as George led her to a big, beautiful pond. "This is so pretty!" She breathed. The sun glinted off of the water, and the plants and grass surrounding it were beautifully lush. George walked over to a bench and plopped onto it.

"Pretty nice, huh?" He asked patting the seat next to him. Luna wandered over and sat, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her.

"It's gorgeous!" She agreed. "So yesterday was my first meeting, how long have you been going to them?"

"About three weeks. It was pretty hard at first, but, things are going a bit better." He sighed. "It's hard. I never really expect to recover from Fred dying. But I suppose the least I can do is try." Luna nodded.

"I can't imagine. I never had siblings. But my mother died before I even went to Hogwarts that was tough. But my major thing from the war was my captivity at Malfoy manor. Sometimes I dream I'm still there…I wake up disoriented and scared. Then I realize it's okay, I'm not still there." George nodded.

"That would've been pretty bad. You were there for a while weren't you?" He asked. She nodded.

"I was taken there while I was on my way home from Christmas break, and escaped around the end of March." She talked about it almost numbly. She lost the airy quality about her when she talked about her captivity. "But at least me and my dad made it through the war. That's more than most people can say. I don't know if I ever told you how sorry I was to hear about your brother." She said looking over at George. He nodded.

"Thanks. It hasn't been easy. Well, I suppose if it had been I wouldn't need that support group." He shrugged. "I guess I had better get going. I hope we get to talk again soon." He stood up and waved a bit as he started walking away. Luna sat there in contemplation until she got cold and decided to go home. She made her way to her flat and flopped onto the couch. She had moved to London after the war, her father was helping her pay rent while she got on her feet.

"What have you been up to?" Her roommate, Sarah asked. Sarah was twenty three years old, she was average looking. Average height, average weight, average looks, and then her hair was a luminescent pink, it was shoulder width and wavy. Luna knew it had to be charmed that way, but thought it was cool anyway. She stood over Luna looking down at her with her blue eyes.

"Just wandering around, I went to my first therapy session, and had lunch, met up with an old friend, we chatted for a while in park." She answered.

"Who's your friend?" She asked sitting next to Luna on the couch cross legged.

"George Weasley. Don't know if you would know him." He replied.

"Oh, I know George Weasley." She grinned. "He's pretty cute."

"I suppose." Luna hadn't really thought about George like that, but thinking about it he was pretty good looking.

"Do you want some dinner?" Sarah asked.

"No. I'm tired. I think I'll head off and shower, maybe try to sleep." Sarah nodded.

"I'll save you something for later."

"Thanks." Luna yawned. She rolled onto her feet and made her way to the bathroom; she quickly showered and then got ready for bed. She snuggled into bed and closed her eyes; visions of George Weasley were swimming on her eyelids.

* * *

**AN: Okay Chapter two up. Again this is just me tweaking a chapter I had previously written. The story should start picking up soon. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. :)  
**


	3. Help Me

**AN: There is and will be from this point forward some talk of addiction. Just a warning... **

* * *

Help me

Another week meant another meeting, and Luna wandered into the community center that housed the support group. One of the group organizers approached her. Luna tried hard to remember the woman's name, it was Ramona or Rachel or something…

"Luna, hi!" She called out.

"Hello. I'm sorry I've forgotten your name." Luna said.

"That's all right! You had a lot to take in last week. My name is Roxy." She smiled. "Anyway this is your second week in the program, and being that you are having troubles with addictive behaviour I feel the need to assign you a peer counsellor, so you two can help each other out outside of meetings. Sound alright?" Roxy asked. Luna who had been congratulating herself on remembering that the name started with an R looked at Roxy blankly.

"Uhm…" Roxy looked a little curious.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" She asked in a not unkind way.

"Sorry, no I wasn't." Roxy repeated herself and Luna nodded. "That sounds alright, who would my counsellor be?" Roxy readjusted her glasses on her nose and peered down at a sheet of paper she had in her hands. Luna noticed for the first time the nice shade of brown Roxy's hair was and how the shade perfectly mirrored her eyes.

"You'll be paired with George Weasley. Based upon your shared history, you are not too far apart in age and you live quite close to each other. Will this suit you okay?" She asked.

"Yes that's fine with me." Luna agreed. Roxy chit chatted with Luna for a bit before wandering away to someone else. Luna took a seat and waited for the meeting to start. Roxy kicked things off.

"Hello everyone! As most of you know my name is Roxy Spade, and I am the co-founder of this support group. We have a couple of new comers this week, and a couple of rather new recruits who maybe don't know too much about me. So if you have heard my story feel free to tune out, if not you can still feel free to tune out!" She smiled and there was a smattering of laughter from around the room. "I think one thing everyone in this room can agree upon it's that the past is painful. But we do a great disservice to ourselves to try and forget it. What happened in our past can be hard to face, but it's made us all who we are. My parents were both killed in the first uprising of you-know-who, so my brother and I were orphaned early on in life. I was only five. We were raised by an Aunt and Uncle, my brother and I got through school fine, but the second uprising had already started. I was working for the ministry, quite high up. I don't really recall much from that time, I was under the imperious curse for about a year. I get snatches every now and then of trying to fight the curse and certain things that the curse made me do. Recovering from having my mind taken over hasn't been easy, but it is thanks to the support I get from all of you that I able to go on with life. I hope we can do the same for everyone in this group. If you feel like sharing, please, take to the podium!" Roxy finished and made her way to her seat. Luna recognized Andrew heading to the podium.

"Hi, my name is Andrew." The group chorused back a hello. "I've been coming to these meetings for…six months, and that was a year and a half after the war ended. Can you believe that? Two years since the end of the war. I came to these meetings because I needed to know that someone understood what I was going through. I lost both of my parents in the war, both of them were only children, same as me, and my grandparents are long dead. So I had just become legal and was alone in the world. I felt…hopeless, and alone, and like I would never recover. To make matters worse, my girlfriend of two years died in the battle of Hogwarts. There was no where I could go; no one I could turn to. I slid easily into depression. I've never been a moaner or a quitter so I got my ass up and out of my house, and to a therapist. She helped me understand that I could go on, and I could find people who were like me. So that's my little story. Two years and I'm still standing." Andrew finished with a nod and everyone clapped politely. George approached the podium after Andrew.

"Hey I'm George. I've only been coming here for a month, and I've spoken three times now. I don't really know why I feel better after I come up here, but I do. Last week I was feeling pretty bleak, but this week is alright. I guess you have to take the days as they come. I found out today that I'm to be a peer councillor, and that kind of terrifies me. Sorry Luna, I do not mean you terrify me." He said with a smile for Luna who grinned and rolled her eyes. "I mean that I have no good advice to dispense, but I'll try my hardest to do well." He looked away from Luna and refocused. "Anyway it makes me feel good that Roxy would trust me with such a thing. I don't want to take up too much time, so I'll end by saying that I am two months and one week clean, and it feels pretty good." George nodded and stepped down from the podium, he took a seat next to Andrew. Luna got to her feet and made her way to the front of the room.

"Hello, I'm Luna." She paused for the greeting back. "This is my second week, and my second time speaking. I…I think that for me, what lead me here was the hope that I would meet someone who understood what I felt. I was held captive during the war, and it changes you. When you have no control over your life, it changes you. And then as soon as I did get control of my life again, the battle happened, and it kind of sent me over the edge. And I lost control again, but it was my fault this time. So I guess I am pretty mad at myself." She paused and blinked a couple of times. "That's the first time I thought about it I guess. I am angry at myself." She sighed and took a step back from the podium and went back to her seat. There was some sporadic, sad sounding claps following her to her seat. She kind of zoned out for the rest of the meeting and jumped when someone put a hand on her shoulder. George was looking down at her with a small frown on his face.

"Luna the meeting is over. Did you want to get something to eat, or a coffee, or…?" He asked. Luna blinked a couple of times, her pupils seemed over-big to George. His eyes narrowed a bit at her dazed appearance. "Are you alright?" Luna blinked a couple more times and then squeezed her eyes shut, when she opened them they looked normal again and Luna grinned up at George.

"You know what I would really love right now?" George shook his head. "A whole cauldron full of calming draught, but I can't have that. Can we go get some tea instead?" She asked. George nodded and got up pulling Luna to her feet. He noticed she was shaking slightly and put an arm around her.

"It's okay Luna, I'm here for you, and I won't let you mess up." He said. He could feel her nodding against his side. The pair made their way out of the community center and headed off for some tea.

* * *

**AN:I think things will start picking up after this and I'll really get down to some George/Luna stuff. Thanks for reading and if you feel so inclined, please leave me a review! Thanks!  
**


	4. A Gentleman

A Gentleman

Luna awoke drenched in sweat, her throat raw from screaming herself awake. She waited for her heartbeat to slow before flopping back on her bed. She tiredly ran a hand over her face. Ever since she had spoken at the meeting four days ago she found herself unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all of her many mistakes would drum up enough guilt to make breathing seem impossible. She fumbled her hand onto her bedside table and felt around until she got a hold of something round and smooth. It had been George's idea so they could instantly get in contact with each other, to have coins much like when they were in the DA. Luna snatched up her wand and sent a message over the coin. Thankfully George didn't take long to respond to her.

Luna got up from bed and threw a light housecoat over her purple sleeping boxers and loose black tank top. She stuck her feet into a pair of black flip flops and left her flat, locking the door behind her. George was waiting for her outside of her building. "Hey Luna." He said softly.

"Hey George, were you sleeping? I hope you weren't. I didn't even check the time before I sent that message off." Luna fretted.

"No I was up, it's fine. What's wrong?" The two started walking along as they had pretty much every night previously since the meeting.

"I was asleep, but then I was dreaming about brewing dreamless sleep potion, and then I bounced back to Malfoy manner, I was taking care of Mr. Ollivander after a particularly bad session with Bella. I dreamt she was coming for me next." She shuddered. George reached out a hand to her and rested it lightly on her shoulder. "I know it was just a dream, I think all this lack of sleep is really getting to me. I would give anything to be able to take something and just sleep for a while." George looked sadly over at Luna. They had ended up in the park by the pond; George sat at the base of a tree and pulled Luna down next to him.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you." He sighed.

"You help me more than you realize." Luna sighed leaning her head against George. "What were you still doing up though? It's got to be late." George held his wrist out to Luna so she could see the time. It was three-thirty in the morning.

"I just…couldn't sleep. Sometimes when I go to sleep I wake up and forget. Forget that Fred is gone, and I think of a joke he might like, or a prank we could pull and I go to tell him. Then I realize that he's not there. And that I'm all alone now, so sleeping is hard for me." George rolled him head back till it rested on the tree behind him.

"I'm so sorry George, I can't imagine what that must be like." She grabbed up one of George's hands in both of hers and held it to her chest.

"Sometimes it helps just having someone there, even if they don't understand. Just someone so I don't feel so alone. You make me feel like I'm not alone. You don't feel the need to tell me things are going to be alright, and I really appreciate that." George said thoughtfully.

"I'm surprised that people do say that to you." Luna replied. "It seems really stupid." She felt George nod next to her.

"I always knew you were more perceptive than you let on." George chuckled.

"Let's keep that between you and me, huh?" Luna giggled. George laughed, his hand slid from in between hers to put his arm around Luna. Luna pulled her robe tighter around herself and pressed closer into George's side. She felt her eyes growing heavy and soon drifted off.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning she was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. She blinked a couple of times and realized she wasn't alone. She looked at George Weasley's back, he was as far away from her as possible. Luna tried to figure out why she was even there, she remembered waking up in the middle of the night and contacting George, they had gone to the park, she must have fallen asleep. She sighed and rolled onto her back rubbing her hands over her face.

She gently eased out of bed, and tip toed from the room. She easily found the washroom; she went to the bathroom and washed up a bit before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. Luna had never really been shy and was sure that George would appreciate breakfast. She dug around in the fridge and found some eggs and sausage. She found some bread in the pantry and got down to work. She fried up the eggs and sausage and toasted up some bread. The smells must have roused George from sleep as he appeared in the kitchen just as Luna finished cooking. "Perfect I was just about to wake you up." Luna grinned.

"You didn't have to cook breakfast." George said.

"Well I did if I wanted to eat." Luna flashed a sarcastic look at George. He rolled his eyes but made no retort, taking the plate the Luna handed him and heading to the table. He flicked his wand and some tea set to brewing. "I fell asleep last night huh?" Luna asked. George nodded.

"You sleep heavier than I thought you would." George said. "I hope you don't mind that I brought you here."

"No it's fine." Luna assured George. "Probably easier than digging around for my keys." She grinned. George looked at her and panned her with his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"The thought crossed my mind but I am a gentleman." Luna laughed. They ate for a while in silence before Luna had a thought.

"Don't you have to work today?" She asked.

"No, Andrew and Ron are in today. They always work the weekends. We are looking for another person to work out front, but they really have to be the right fit. You know?" Luna nodded.

"Well I am looking for a job…" She said not looking at George.

"You are? Would you like to work here?" He asked.

"For real George? I would love to work in your shop!" George grinned.

"Okay you start on Monday then." Luna squealed and got up throwing her arms around George's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" George grinned and stood up hauling Luna up in a hug.

"You're welcome. Although really, you are doing me a favour, it is really hard to find people who I think will work out." George set Luna back on her feet, and smiled down at her. She stepped back from him and returned to her breakfast. George sat back down as well, he flicked his wand again and two steaming mugs full of tea came zooming towards them. After breakfast Luna and George cleaned up the kitchen together and Luna decided it was time for her to go home.

"I can't wait to tell my dad! He'll be so happy that I have a job. I'm sure I'll see you around soon George!" She grinned and bounced up giving George a quick kiss on the cheek. George felt an emptiness as soon as Luna left. He hadn't told her but the night before had been the best sleep he'd had since Fred had died. He might have been stupid to hire Luna when he was developing feelings for her, but he steeled himself to put his business and helping Luna above his own needs. Maybe if Luna wanted him…someday he could act on his feelings. For the time being he would tamp them down and be what she needed him to be.

* * *

**AN: Hmm things are getting precarious with George and Luna. I finally got a follow on this story so that makes me happy. I would love some reviews to let me know what you think of this story! Thanks for reading guys! :)  
**


	5. Setback

Setback

Luna smoothed out the vest on her brand new uniform. She grinned at her reflection and sauntered from the staff room of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes and out to the shop. Lee Jordan, who was training Luna waved and smiled. "Good break?" Luna nodded.

"Yes thanks." Luna grinned.

"I'll just wait till George gets here, and then I'll go for my break." Luna nodded and went to peruse the aisles. She had shopped at the joke shop before, but now she was committing the items on the shelves to memory. She kept note of anything she wasn't sure of, George clanged his way into the shop about half an hour later. Lee informed him that he was going for break and would be back in half an hour. George nodded and turned to look at Luna.

"Hey! First day, how's it going?" He asked with a smile.

"Pretty good, thanks. I've just looked through the stock and there are a few things that…well to be honest I don't know what they are. I want to make sure I know everything I need to know." George grinned and patiently took Luna through everything she wanted to know. Before Luna knew it her first day of work was over. George announced that they should go out for dinner to celebrate a job well done, Luna never said no to free food. They walked to a restaurant that was not far from the shop and were quickly seated. They shared an enjoyable meal, Luna firing off question after question about the shop.

* * *

When they were finished dinner Luna thanked George and headed off home. She was able to sleep without waking up a panic that whole night. She was elated when she awoke in the morning. Working agreed with her she guessed. Everything went off without a hitch the next day at work, and George closed the shop so they could all go to the meeting together. They all sat in a row waiting for the meeting to start. Luna was sat in the middle of George and Andrew. Lee and Ron never came to the meetings but said they had errands they had to run. Someone Luna had never seen before walked up to the podium, he was…gorgeous. He had short white-blonde hair, and stunning, bright blue eyes. Luna tried to keep the grin off of her face as she watched the guy ready himself to speak.

"Hi, uh, my name is Tristan. I didn't lose anyone during the war. I am really lucky. But I did kill somebody. I hate myself every day. I messed up. I was running down one of the hallways in Hogwarts, I had never been there before. I was homeschooled, but my parents were fiercely political. When they heard that the final battle had broken out they brought me to Hogwarts and we started fighting. So like I was saying I was running down the hallway, being pursued by two death eaters. I cast a spell behind me, an explosive spell, my fear at the time amplified it, and it was so much stronger than I anticipated. I got the two death eaters, but, my spell caused the floor to cave it too. I looked down and there was a guy trapped under the rubble. Someone from our side, and I found out the name of my victim later that day. His whole family was gathered around him the great hall. Crying, over his prone form and I had killed him." His face looked tight, he looked like he was about to be sick. He cleared his throat and his eyes locked onto George.

"Unfortunately the person I had killed was…Fred Weasley. I understand that his twin brother attends these meetings. There are not enough words to tell you how sorry I am. How much I hate myself for what I did." George never heard the rest of what Tristan said. Luna watched as George got up from his seat and strode from the room. Luna looked at the crestfallen look on Tristan's face; she threw a sad look at him and then rushed after George. He was just outside the community center, clutching his chest and breathing hard.

"Oh George!" Luna rushed over to him. "What can I…are you…I don't know what to say." She groaned placing a timid hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what say either." He finally breathed out. "I can't go back in there. Not while that guy is in there." Luna frowned.

"George, it wasn't his fault you know." George nodded.

"I know. But it doesn't make me hate him any less." His voice sounded strained. "Maybe Fred would still be alive if that guy hadn't shown up and not known how to properly cast a spell. You can't expect me to forgive this guy." George looked at Luna out of the corner of his eye, anger written all over his face.

"I never said you have to forgive him George. Nobody will expect you to forgive him. I hope that maybe someday you could at least talk to him, I would never push you into that though. Do you want me to go talk to Roxy? I can see if she can relocate him to a different program." Luna was staring intently at George, concern etched into every groove of her face.

"Please, please go and talk to Roxy. I am going to leave, I can't stay here." Luna nodded and put a hand on George's cheek.

"I am really sorry that this happened today George. I'm going to come and see you when I get this sorted out okay?" George nodded and mindlessly walked off down the street. Luna was kind of afraid to leave him alone, but knew that she had to deal with Roxy and Tristan first. She walked back in and all the heads turned towards her.

"Is George coming back?" Roxy asked, getting up and walking towards Luna.

"Not today. I need to talk to you please, privately." Luna said. Roxy nodded and led Luna off into a corner. "Did you know that he killed Fred?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Roxy looked like Lune had just slapped her across the face.

"I just had to check, sorry Roxy. You can understand I'm sure that George is really upset. He has asked me to ask you to get Tristan into a different support group. It's not fair having him here." Roxy nodded.

"Of course."

"I wonder though if you could get me some contact information for him? In case George ever did want to talk." Roxy nodded. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"You seem a lot more grounded in dire situations Miss Lovegood." She commented.

"I do what I have to." Luna answered. She was really angry at Roxy and couldn't figure out why. "I am going to find George now. We will be back next week, please see that Tristan is not." She turned on her heel and left the community center. Luna thought for a couple of seconds about where she would have gone in the same situation and headed off towards the park that Luna and George always went to. She guessed right and slowly walked toward the bench that George was sitting on. "All sorted." She said airily. George nodded. "Is there something I can say, or do?' She asked. George gave her an unreadable intense look before shaking his head.

"No. I just need you to stay with me." Luna nodded and dropped a hand onto his which was resting on the bench. They sat there in silence for hours. Luna knew nothing she said would help, and she knew that George wasn't going to say anything either. When the sun started setting Luna stood up.

"It's time to go home George. You have to come with me. It's getting cold out, and you haven't eaten for hours. Come with me." She held her hand out to George and took it. Luna led him all the way to his flat above the shop. She dug around in the fridge for something quick to make and found nothing. She looked in the cupboard and found some pasta, and a jar of sauce. She flicked her wand and set everything to cooking. George had wandered in behind her and was sitting on a couch in the living room. His eyes were unfocused and he had a glazed over appearance. Luna walked over and knelt in front of him. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I don't even know why I am so upset. This doesn't change anything. Fred is still dead, why does this matter? Every time I think I am getting better, and things are reaching a new normal, something happens that just messes everything up. I am so tired of this Luna. I am so tired of life. I just need a break. I feel like my mind isn't working properly." His hands grabbed onto Luna's and his eyes stared into hers. He looked like a man who was drowning. Luna felt tears form in her eyes, but refused to let them be shed. She stood up and pulled George to his feet.

"I'm here for you. Anything you need, any time you need it. We have to help each other or we will never get through this. So I hope it helps you even a little to know that you are not alone. Now come and eat, you are already too skinny for your own good." She briefly pulled George into a hug, and when she drew back he was smirking.

"You sounded just like my mother then." He laughed. "Too skinny for your own good." He shook his head and let Luna lead him into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: Well this chapter was a bit of a shock. I didn't think it would turn out this way. But I think it's good. Thank you to my reviewers for this story it means a lot to me! Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
**


	6. Drowning

Drowning

"I thought I was doing so well, you know?" George sunk his head into his hand. "Yeah, I was sad, but I always expect to feel that way. I had moved past everything else and was settling into just being sad. But now…now I am so angry! I just want to yell, and cry, and smash things. And it is over nothing! What does it matter if I know who cast the spell that cause the roof to cave in? It doesn't change anything!" George's therapist looked at him through grey, pensive eyes. Doctor Redmond was trained specifically for helping people grieve for loved ones. He was doing a booming business after the war, but he always paid rapt attention to his patients.

"It does change things though, clearly." He said gesturing to George. "Maybe because there is someone to blame now? A face to put on all of your feelings of anger?" His therapist just sat and waited for George to think over what he said.

"I guess." He answered at length. "I feel mad at this…Tristan I think his name was, but I am also angry at myself. Hating this guy is not going to bring my brother back, it won't make things any better for me. I feel like I've taken a giant step back."

"Grief comes in waves George. It will always affect you. Sometimes more than others, to be angry with yourself and discouraged is normal. But try to let go of those feelings of inadequacy, you can't control how big news like this will play off of your emotional state. It's okay." He assured George.

"This is all very unhelpful right now. Can we talk about something else?" He asked.

"It's your session, talk about whatever you like."

"You know it is strange. I am mad at everyone, and nobody can say or do anything right in my mind, except for one person."

"And who is that?"

"Luna. I've told you about her before." George replied, and the doctor nodded his head. "I don't even know what it is about her. I used to like her because she was funny and just had this light personality. But she is literally the only person who can calm me down. And I don't really understand why. We were never super close back in school, but now I feel closer to her than anyone else. But she's not pushy like everyone else I know. She doesn't always make me talk about how I'm feeling…she doesn't treat me like I'm wounded." George shook his head internalizing what he was thinking. That had to be what it was. Everyone else tip-toed around his feelings and acted like he might break at any moment, but not Luna. Everyone thought she had her head in the clouds and no clue what was happening around her, but that just wasn't the case. George knew then that he had to be careful around her. He didn't want to lose her by doing something stupid.

"So you feel that she is the only person who doesn't treat you like you are fragile?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Are your feelings about her still confused?"

"No. I know what I feel. I just can't act on it. I don't think she feels the same way." George shrugged. His therapist nodded.

"There is one thing I wanted to touch base on before the end of your session. We talked about you feeling angry. Do you think you might be able to talk to Tristan? I think it could help you."

"Not for a while." George replied. Once again his therapist nodded.

"Well looks like that is time for today. That was a good session. I'll see you later this week?" Doctor Redmond asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." George replied getting up and leaving the office. He was due back at work, but didn't feel like going back yet. So he wandered around for a bit, and then decided to pick up lunch for everyone at work. He went to a deli not far from the shop; he knew everyone's favourite thing from the menu and ordered quickly. He made his way back to the shop and grinned at Andrew.

"You're late George! I've been waiting on you so I can go for break! I'm starving to death!" Andrew exclaimed exaggeratedly. George held up the bag of food he had brought.

"Well luckily I am here now, and with food, so you won't die today." He grinned and dug in the bag, pulling out the sandwich he bought for Andrew. He chucked it at Andrew who caught it deftly.

"Thanks mate!" He grinned and went off to the back room. "George is back, and he brought food!" He yelled out so everyone in the shop could hear him. Lee popped around a corner of the shop and grinned at George.

"Thanks George!" Lee called as George lobbed his sandwich at him. He too went to the back room to eat, as he went back, Luna came out front.

"Oh, hey George." She grinned. George could tell by the airy way she greeted him that she was focused on something else.

"You hungry Luna?" He asked.

"Hmm, yes, but I think I'll wait until Andrew and Lee are done. You can go and eat with them though." She smiled at George.

"No, I'll wait until they are off break too. What are you up to tonight? I was thinking about heading into muggle London, going to the cinema."

"Ooooh. I love going to the movies, can I tag along?" George grinned; it was crazy to him how Luna could be so smart about some things, and so oblivious about others.

"Yes, I'd be happy to have you join me." Luna grinned and nodded.

"Okay can we go after work? I love going to muggle London, I haven't been there in forever."

"Sure." George nodded. He kept his smile at a grin, he was getting himself into dangerous territory, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

* * *

Soon enough George and Luna were sitting next to each other in a darkened theater, watching some action flick. Luna was engrossed in the movie and George kept sneaking looks over at her. When the movie was over Luna kept exclaiming how good it was, as they walked back to the leaky cauldron.

"And the way he dove off that cliff. Crazy!" She was using her hands, talking animatedly.

"It was a pretty bold move." George agreed with a grin. "I'm glad that you liked it."

"Mmm it was good, I've always loved going to the movies. It hardly even matters to me what it's about." They walked along in silence for a bit. "How did your therapy go today? I know you were kind of worried." She looked over at George curiously.

"It was…hard. But I feel better, at least a little."

"Well that's good. I went to therapy yesterday; it was very clarifying for me." She said airily.

"Clarifying?" George asked

"Yes. Clarifying." Luna said no more on that and they walked in silence till they got back to the leaky cauldron.

"Did you want to grab a drink or something before we head home?" George asked.

"Sure that sounds good." Luna nodded and grinned. "I'll just grab us a table, can I have a butterbeer?" Luna asked George nodded and went to the bar to order their drinks; he got them quickly and came to sit with Luna. "Thanks." She said as George pushed her butterbeer towards her. He nodded and took a swig of his own butterbeer. "So you've got the weekend off, that's nice! Any big plans?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm, I dunno nothing too big I don't think. I have to clean the flat, and I'll probably be in the shop a bit tomorrow, I have some paper work that needs doing. You've got Sunday, and Monday off?" He asked. Luna nodded.

"Can we have tea on Sunday?" She asked. "Maybe up at your place? I have something important I need to talk to you about." George looked a bit confused.

"You can't just talk to me about it now?" He asked. She shook her head with a peculiar look in her eye. "Okay then."

"I was thinking that once my dad gets the quibbler back up, we can sell it at the joke shop." Luna said, changing topics quickly and drastically. "People already think it is kind of funny, and we can sell spectrespecs, and radish earrings, all of the things to repel Nargles and Wrackspurts. It would be good I think." George didn't quite know what to say.

"I think it's a good idea, but, wouldn't that offend you? Having things you believe in up for sale in a joke shop?" He asked.

"Just because it's a joke shop doesn't mean everything inside of it is a joke." Luna said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. George nodded.

"Okay then let me know when your dad is close to getting his first issue out and you can take over getting the rest set up."

"You would trust me with that?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. Luna grinned and finished her drink. George did the same and they stood up to leave. George walked Luna home. "Goodnight Luna, it was fun tonight." George smiled and leaned in kissing Luna's cheek.

"Yeah it was. I'll see you on Sunday." She grinned and gave George a quick hug before walking into her building. George slowly meandered home, wondering what Luna wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

**AN: So here we go! What could Luna want to talk to George about? Thanks for the reviews and likes on the last chapter. I love reviews so please, do review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
**


	7. Build Up

Build up

Sunday had finally rolled around and George was setting up for tea when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it, and Luna was waiting with a serene look on her face. George smiled. She was wearing a blue sundress that set off her eyes, paired with a bright yellow blazer and pink heeled ankle boots. Her hair was falling in loose waves down her back. Most people would think that she looked a little peculiar with all of the mismatched clothes and colours, but George thought she looked gorgeous. "You look very Luna today." He grinned. She smiled and seemed to snap to the present.

"Thanks, I can't imagine wanting to look like someone else." She looked him over; he was barefoot, wearing a pair of low slung jeans and an orange t-shirt that read WWW in maroon writing, with a logo for the joke shop emblazoned underneath. "And you look very George toady." She grinned. George laughed and stepped back to admit Luna into his house. "And you shouldn't ever want to look like anyone else either." George could have sworn he heard a hint of flirt in her voice, but ignored it.

"Well I have the tea brewing up now should be ready soon." George said. Luna nodded and sat at the kitchen table. She shrugged off her blazer and slung it over her chair. She was sitting in front of the window, and the light was catching her hair, making it seem the lightest of blondes, a radiant halo surrounding her head. George had to catch his breath as he turned around to bring the tea to the table. _Stupid. _ He told himself. _Don't be so stupid, you can't have her. _He set the tea down and sat next to her. He poured out the tea.

"Thanks." Luna grinned. "I guess I kind of invited myself over today, didn't I?" She asked. George laughed.

"I guess you did, but I don't mind. You can invite yourself over whenever you like." He assured her.

"I sure hope you feel that way after we talk today." Luna said. George cocked an eyebrow. "It's about the other day…at the meeting. I mean…" She paused and sighed. "This is difficult." She sat in silence again.

"What about the meeting Luna?" George asked quietly.

"I mean I feel like I should have been more helpful." Luna sighed and looked out the window. "You were freaking out and I just kind of let you. I'm horrible." Her face screwed up in a grimace. George blinked a couple of times.

"You aren't horrible. Why would you think that? You did exactly what I needed. Why do you feel like that?" He asked.

"I just…I want you to be able to trust me. To tell me what you actually feel about things. To not feel like you have to sit there and sulk in silence because I can't handle what you are thinking." George ran a hand over his face.

"I don't understand where this is coming from. I didn't say anything the night that it happened because I honestly had no idea what to say. And on Friday I had already talked to my shrink and didn't want to think about it. I don't want you feeling like I don't trust you. I trust you more than pretty much anyone." George looked over at Luna. She had her eyes closed and a sad expression covering her face. "I don't want you to feel inadequate because I am a broken mess." George said, reaching out and putting a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"You always know just what to say to me." Luna whispered. Her eyes opened and tears streaked down her cheeks, pouring from her silvery eyes. "I'm going to try to be like you. Master the art of perfect things to say." She said, her voice breaking here and there. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they were clear again. "I've only talked to you about half of what I wanted to." She sighed. "I need a break. I'll just go to the washroom." She stood up and started off to the washroom. George sat dumbfounded. His head was spinning from the conversation, and wondering what else Luna had to talk to him about. She took about ten minutes in the washroom and came back looking much calmer.

"Luna…" George started. But Luna held up a finger.

"Please George, I have to say this. I maybe shouldn't have come today my emotions are whacky today. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was my last therapy session." George's eyebrows knitted together, he couldn't follow Luna toady.

"Okay." Luna paused and took a deep breath, and intense look of concentration on her face.

"Sorry. I am trying to think of the best way to say this." She sighed. "Okay. I've been feeling really close to you lately. And that's been confusing for me. And that is what I was talking to my therapist about. I can't figure out what I feel for you. If I just think I have feelings because we spend so much time together, and you always say the right thing. I'm scared to lose you. I won't survive that." Luna looked over at George, he was looking at her intently. "I was hoping if I talked to you about this, it would be easier to understand what I feel. I want to know what you think, what you feel." George had to look away. He took a deep breath trying to slow his heart.

"I…I feel a great deal of things for you. I didn't want to say anything in case you didn't feel the same way. I can't lose you either. Some days knowing that I'll see you is all that keeps me going. I didn't, don't, want to put any pressure on you. We are both working through so much as it is already." Luna nodded, her eyes were soft.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Like I said you always say the perfect thing." She stood up and put on her blazer. George stood a confused look on his face. "I have to go I'm meeting up with my father…but before I go…" She walked up to George and put her hands on his shoulders. His heart was pounding ferociously in his chest as he brought his hands to her waist. His head lowered slowly as Luna rose onto her toes. Their lips brushed briefly against each other, Luna hovered for a second before pushing herself more forcefully against George. His arms came more fully around her as he lifted her slightly from to floor. Her hands threaded into his hair and she sighed into the kiss. George lowered Luna back to the floor and drew back slightly, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Luna was breathing heavily too and smiled up at George. "That was nice. I'm sorry I have to go." She leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly before leaving the apartment.

George was left standing befuddled, but happy, wondering what was going through Luna's mind at that moment.

* * *

**AN: Hmm. This chapter... I dunno. I like the first bit anyway. Thanks to my reviewers followers and favorites! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading guys!  
**


	8. Just Thinking

Just Thinking

George was constantly fighting with himself to keep Luna off of his mind. He had not seen her since they had kissed, and he was going a little crazy. Luna had owled and asked for an extra day off of work, and said she would see him at the meeting that night. So, it was with unexpected anticipation the George walked into the community center and scanned the room for the unique blonde. She was already there sitting towards the back of the room. She turned when George entered, seeming to sense him there. She smiled and waved him over. He grinned and walked towards her, quickly taking a seat next to her. "Hello George." She dreamily smiled at him. "I've had such a good weekend. The quibbler is almost up and running again." She grinned. "How was your weekend?"

"Not bad. Glad to hear the quibbler is almost up and running, tomorrow we can go over the plans that you have for that section of the shop." Luna's eyes lit up.

"I can't believe you are actually letting me do that!" She grinned. "I'm going to speak today, and I want you to pay close attention." She instructed. George looked at Luna curiously and shrugged.

"Of course I will." Luna smiled and nodded turning her attention to the front where someone was taking the podium. It was old grey witch named Hazel who spoke every week. She mainly talked about her daughter who she lost in the war. As soon as she was done speaking Luna stood and made her way to the podium.

"Hello, I'm Luna." Luna grinned and gave a little wave when the gathering greeted her back. "So this last week I was in a session with my therapist, and I was talking to her about relationships, and when it's a good idea to start considering one. I mean each and every one of us is totally messed up, so if we can hardly over-come our own stuff how can we be of value to anyone else. She gave me some advice that I immediately wanted to share with you guys. She said that fighting a solitary battle is futile. So even if it just a close friend that you lean on in hard times, or something more, we can all help each other. We can all help each other. So I decided to act on something that I had been feeling, and it made me feel a lot better, like I could open myself up to someone else, and we could shoulder each other's burdens, maybe life could be easier. So I'm hoping that if even one person sitting here today is debating confiding in a friend, or starting a relationship, that this will give you some encouragement. Things are going to get better, things are going to get easier, and we need to move into the future. All of supporting each other into this new era." Luna sighed, and smiled. "Thank you." There was some intense clapping following Luna back to her seat, and she flounced over to George with a grin.

"Quite the inspiring talk you just gave." She looked over at him.

"I hope you were paying attention. I wasn't being subtle."

"I noticed." George stifled a laugh. There was someone else approaching the podium and George knew it was beyond rude to talk to when someone was telling their story. When the meeting finished up George and Luna stood simultaneously and walked from the community center. "So… did you want to go get some tea, or dinner or something?" He asked. Luna grinned.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the pond I want to talk." George nodded and they walked at a leisurely pace to the pond that they often frequented. Luna took a seat in the roots of a tree and George sat across from her, his back to the pond. "Did you agree with what I said at the meeting?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Of course I did." George answered solemnly.

"Well, would you be interested in…you know shouldering burdens with me?" She smiled softly and her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Are you asking if I want to date you? Like be in a relationship? He asked, a smile creeping over his features.

"Yes?" Luna replied, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"Of course I do." He answered. Luna sighed happily and grinned.

"That makes me happy. Thank you." George laughed.

"It makes me happy that you asked, thank you." Luna grinned. She held a hand out to George and he took it. Her eyes were gazing intensely into his. She finally cracked a smile and dropped his hand, indicating with her now free hand that he should come and sit next to her. He rose to his feet, too two steps and dropped down next to Luna. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Eventually the sun started to set, and George stood up offering his hand to Luna, he helped her up and they stood unsure for a moment. "Can I walk you home, or?" Luna nodded. They set off hand in hand for Luna's building. When they got there Luna stood on her toes and gave George a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She grinned and waved before walking into her building. George sighed and set off for home. He was feeling over the moon, when he got home he had a hard time settling in to sleep. When he finally did get to sleep he dreamt of ponds, and long blonde hair.

* * *

Luna awoke in the morning with a smile on her face. She was happy to be moving on with life. She was happy that George wanted to date her, and that her father was back to work again and that things were starting to feel semi-normal after years of disruption. So she sprang out of bed and showered, then got ready for work and bounded out of her apartment, happily walking to the joke shop. She entered and greeted Lee who was stationed at the front desk. George soon came down from the flat above the shop and she grinned at him. He looked around a bit before coming over to talk to Luna. "Hey." He grinned.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Did you want to get some dinner with me after work?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Great." He grinned and walked to the backroom to work. The day passed pretty quickly and Luna soon found herself in a restaurant seated across from George. They were chatting amicably over their food, the feeling of euphoria that Luna woke up with had carried on through the day and Luna couldn't keep a smile off of her face. George walked her home again, and before Luna really knew what had happened she found herself pinned up against her building with George snogging her senseless. Not that she was complaining. She threw herself into the kiss and found herself a little disappointed when George's mouth was no longer attached to hers. He was breathing heavily as he set her back on her feet and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. He kissed her again, a brief kiss before stepping away from her.

"Goodnight George." She laughed.

"Goodnight Luna. I'll see you tomorrow. He grinned walking away before the impulse to kiss her became too strong again.

* * *

**AN: My POV's are kinda wonky in this chapter I was having such a hard time writing it. I don't know why. Thank you to my anonymous reviewer on my last chapter! Please guys leave a review for this chapter! I'm dying to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Unexpected Reactions

Unexpected Reactions

The first issue of the quibbler, post war, was finally out, and Luna's collection of oddities along with it. The joke shop was making mass amounts of money from it, and George was pleased that the idea had had worked out so well. Luna was clearly over the moon, her face almost stuck in a beaming smile the whole day of the quibbler launch. George had passed the day in amazement, watching as people bought every last copy of the quibbler they had. When the rest of the staff when home for the day, and George had locked up the shop, he turned around to see Luna smiling at him.

"Oh, Luna, you startled me. I thought everyone had left." He grinned, to let her know that he didn't mind.

"George today was incredible! I can't believe how well everything went over. Thank you! This will mean so much to my father. The quibbler being sold out of the most popular store in Diagon Alley, that's huge." George walked closer to Luna and stood on the opposite side of the cash counter.

"Well it makes good sense for me to carry a product that is clearly very popular." He indicated the empty rack where quibblers had been stuffed that very morning. Luna grinned, and walked around the counter, sliding her arms around George's neck.

"I'm still really grateful." Luna smirked and flicked her eyes down to George's lips. He grinned back and lifted Luna, pulling her against him and latching his mouth to hers. Luna grinned into the kiss, and then slid down to the floor.

"There's nothing to thank me for really." George shrugged. "Why don't you come upstairs, we can celebrate this with some dinner." Luna nodded.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Luna slid her arms around George and sighed happily. He hugged her back and grinned to himself. Luna had way more of a hold on him then he had ever imagined, but somehow that was fine. He drew back and slid his hand into hers and pulled Luna up the stairs and to his flat. They ordered up some Chinese food, and happily shared it. "I should get going." Luna sighed. "Go see my dad; he'll be anxious to hear about how today went." George leveled a stare at Luna.

"Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?" He asked. Luna grinned.

"I suppose it could wait. What do you have in mind?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. George just grinned devilishly and slung an arm around Luna. They were sitting on the couch, all of the take-out boxes from the Chinese food discarded on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well I could think of one or two things we might get up to." Luna laughed, but turned her face toward George all the same. George brought his lips level with hers and kissed her softly. Luna smiled into the kiss and swung her leg over George so she was straddling him. Her hands rested on his chest and he dropped one hand onto her knee, the other slid up to Luna's neck. Luna sighed into the kiss, and pressed closer to George. The hand that George had on Luna's knee slid around to her back. Luna pulled back a bit, breathing heavily, and rested her head on George's shoulder. Luna smirked against George's neck and then sat up straighter, her breathing leveling out.

"George…I like you, like a lot, but…I've never…done anything like this before. And you and I are addicts; I don't want to lose what we have right now. I hope you aren't disappointed." George's brow furrowed.

"I wouldn't do anything you didn't want, anything you aren't comfortable with. I'm not disappointed. I don't understand the addicts comment though" Luna looked away from George for a moment.

"Well I can tell just from kissing you that it's something that feels good. That's what addicts like, to feel good. I see very little draw back from a physical relationship. It's not like hexing myself with memory charms, or taking potions so I can sleep without dreams. Both of those things have after effects. So if there is no consequence to something that takes away the pain, even for a moment…" George smiled and put a hand to Luna's face.

"Are you afraid you'll get addicted to me? To being with me like that?" He asked. Luna blushed a bit but nodded.

"I'm afraid of that, and it's a big step. I don't want to rush it." George felt an unexpected warmth in his chest. He smiled and gave Luna a quick kiss.

"Then we won't rush it. I'm interested in you for far more than that, Luna." She grinned and kissed him soundly.

"George Weasley, you are one of a kind." She smiled.

"I know it." He grinned. The pair stayed cuddled up on the couch until Luna got drowsy, and George carried her into his room and laid her on his bed. She was sleeping in moments and George quietly left the room, and went into Fred's room. He sat on the bed and picked up the vial of ashes that he kept on the night table in there. "Freddie, I wish you were here." He whispered. "I think I finally met the one. The one I'm meant to be with. I wish you were here, so I could brag." He laughed quietly to himself. "I miss you, all the time. It's worse when I have something I want to talk to you about, something important like this. Getting your opinion." He sighed. "I never would've guessed. Luna." He grinned to himself. He put down Fred's ashes, and headed to his bathroom, reading himself for bed. He slid into his bed and put an arm around Luna. She sighed in her sleep, and drew closer towards him. He placed a kiss on her neck and then closed his eyes. He was happier he could remember being in ages. He quickly fell into a contented sleep, with Luna in his arms.

* * *

Upon opening his eyes in the morning George was disappointed to see that Luna was not in his bed, but he did smell something great wafting from the kitchen. He stretched and got out of bed, pulling on a sweater to fight the morning chill. Luna was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast, and turned with a smile when she head George coming. "Sleep well?" She asked. George nodded.

"And you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The best sleep I've had in a while." She grinned and held a hand out to George pulling him closer to her, and standing on her toes to kiss him quickly. "I made you breakfast." Luna stated. George grinned.

"I can see that." He laughed.

"Sort of a thank you for letting me crash here last night." She shrugged. "After breakfast I really have to get going, and see my dad."

"You don't need to thank me. In fact, you can sleep here whenever you like." He shot a wink at Luna. She grinned and blushed a bit, looking back towards her cooking. "I know you wanted to see your dad last night, sorry." He grinned, clearly not sorry.

"You're a bad influence George Weasley." She laughed. She deftly plated up the food onto two plates and took them to the table. The two amicably shared breakfast and Luna left George's flat on cloud nine.

* * *

**AN: Okay... I'm sorry for the wait on this. I've been super busy lately, and just blocked up on where I want this story to go. Hopefully Luna's hesitation makes sense. This was kind of a fluffy little filler. Sorry again on the wait. I love reviews, so please drop me one! :)  
**


	10. Nocturnal

Nocturnal

George awoke with a start. His veins were throbbing painfully all over his body as adrenalin flooded his system. He couldn't remember the dream he had just awoken from, only snatches, of blood and terror. He was disoriented to find a light on in his room, and Luna looking at him thoughtfully. A book lay forgotten on her lap. She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. His nerves calmed immeasurably.

"Bad dream." Luna stated. George nodded and flopped backward.

"I don't even know what it was about." He groaned. Luna gave him a sympathetic look and put her book to the side. Luna had been staying up in the flat most nights, when she had to work the next day. They both slept better with the other there. Luna scooted closer to George and grabbed up one of his hands in both of hers. "What are you doing still awake?" George asked, trying to get his mind off of the panicked feeling in his chest.

"Oh, I don't know. I was reading this book on the rainbow unicorn, and how they only live on this very specific reserve in Ireland. They are so sought after that they are on the brink of extinction, they have to ward poachers off all the time. I want to go there." She stated. George grinned. It was unusual to hear Luna talk about a species that was proven to exist.

"Maybe we can go one day?" George shrugged. Luna smiled widely.

"Do you mean that?" She was almost bouncing she was so excited.

"Yeah, of course." George grinned, but knew he had to settle the blonde down. "But probably not for a while. So, you know, just calm down." Luna smiled and nodded.

"Are you feeling better?" Luna asked, concern etching her face.

"Yeah, I'm thankful you were here." He admitted, shooting a wink at Luna. She grinned, and surprised George when she flung a leg over his stomach, straddling him. He smirked and put his hands over her knees. She was wearing hippogriff patterned pajama bottoms and a loose black tank top. He was just wearing black and white plaid pajama bottoms, his usual nighttime apparel.

"I'm glad I was here too. And awake…I'm not so good at comforting people when I am sleepy." She laid her hands on his shoulders and massaged them lightly, eliciting a small groan from George. She smirked and leaned closer to George, catching his lips with hers lightly. George tightened his hold on her knees slightly and then slid his hands up her legs and onto her hips. Luna pushed lower and kissed George a little more fiercely, extracting another feral noise from George. He felt her smile against his lips. She broke the kiss and pressed small kisses down his jaw and onto his neck.

"You're a torturous woman!" He breathed out.

"Well if it's that bad…" Luna laughed, making to swing her leg off of George. He tightened his arm around her and pretty much growled. Luna laughed harder, and rested her head in the crook of George's shoulder, her breath on his neck driving him crazy. "I'm sorry George."

"You're not even a little sorry, are you?" He asked. She shook her head, giggling. "Well I can't say I really mind all that much."

"I was just trying to make you feel better." Luna defended herself. She laid herself fully on top of George, and then slid to the side, cuddling into his side with her head on his chest. George laid a kiss on the top of her head.

"I appreciate that." He clamped his arms around her and sighed. Luna was idly tracing patterns on George's chest.

"I don't mean to frustrate you." Luna's voice floated up to George's ear. His brows drew together.

"You don't frustrate me." He assured her. "Well maybe the tiniest bit, but it's a nice frustration." He grinned. Luna shifted her head to look up at George. She grinned.

"Okay." She said simply before laying her head back on his chest and snuggling further into his side. George soon felt himself getting drowsy, falling slowly to sleep, listening to the sound of Luna's breathing.

* * *

Luna awoke in the morning to the feeling of eyes on her. Unconcerned, she fluttered her eyes open and looked into George's eyes. "Good Morning Sunshine." She smiled.

"Morning Beautiful." He purred at her. She leaned up and kissed him briefly. She sighed and rolled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. George mirrored her sigh and ran a hand over his face. His face was sprouting the beginnings of a beard that he was contemplating growing. He rolled out of bed and headed toward the kitchen, putting some coffee to brew, and starting to make breakfast for Luna and himself. He decided on omelettes, and proficiently made a tasty breakfast. He was just setting breakfast on the table when Luna emerged from the bathroom.

"Aw, you made me breakfast?" She asked.

"I sure did anything for you." He fluttered his eyes at her. Luna laughed and sat in the chair that George was holding out for her.

"I'm truly lucky." Luna's words floated toward him softly and George smiled.

"I figured that since you work today, and I don't, I could spoil you a little." Luna blushed a little bit, and then set into her breakfast, a satisfied sound escaping her.

"Mmm George, you should've been a cook instead of a prankster." She threw a wink at George. He made a 'forget about it' gesture with his hands and grinned. "We have a meeting tonight George, don't forget." She pointed her fork at him.

"Yes dear." He smiled. "Which I'm sure you'll remind me about at lunch, and when you come up to change after work." Luna just grinned and looked about airily. After they had finished eating Luna stood with a sigh. "I guess it's time for work. I'll see you at lunch." She walked over to George and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, throwing a quick wave at him over her shoulder before leaving the flat.

* * *

George and Luna were sat next to each other at the meeting, they were sitting at the back, and George had his arm slung around Luna, he was a little surprised when toward the meeting Luna stood, and made her way toward the front of the room.

"Hey everyone, my names Luna, and I'm an addict." The room chorused a hello back to her. "When you easily become addicted to things, you have to question things. Will I become addicted to this? Is it alright if I do? Something I've been struggling with a lot this week." She stopped talking for a minute her eyes roving a bit. "Where was I?" She thought for a minute before giggling and shaking her head. "Yes…I've been struggling, because I think I'm addicted again, but I think it's a good thing." There were some distressed mumbles running through the room. Luna held her hands up and smiled. "What I'm 'addicted' to is a person."

George felt a blush creep up his neck, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Yes, I'm becoming addicted to a wonderful man, and that kind of scares me. I don't want things to get out of control on me. And that's what happens. Things seem great, and you're happy, feeling better than you have in a long time. Then suddenly, it's gone, or something has gone wrong. So I'm confused as to what should happen next. What I should do. If anyone has any advice, or experience with this I would love to talk to you after the meeting." Luna nodded. "Thank you." She smiled before leaving the podium and returning to George in the back row. He shot a confused look at her, but didn't say anything.

A couple of people approached Luna after the meeting, and they stayed about a half an hour later than usual with her chatting to people. She did this at a discreet distance from George. When she was ready to leave George slung an arm around her and they walked silently away from the community center. "So Luna I am thinking of growing a beard, good idea, or not?" He asked. Luna looked up at him seriously, her eyes roaming his face.

"Good idea." She grinned at length. George sighed.

"Luna why didn't you talk to me about how you're feeling?"

"I did. And you made me feel better, but I just wanted some more opinions, and I am going to talk to my therapist about it." She sighed. If this was before the war, I would just do it; I was so much more carefree. I just want to make sure that I'm progressing, and not doing something that will hinder my progress." Her eyes opened wider. "Not that I think you are a hindrance." She clarified. "What are you feeling?"

"I don't know." George shrugged. His arm dropped from around her, and he grasped her hand, pulling her to a stop. "I'm confident that our relationship is a good thing. I'm not going to disappear on you, and I'm not afraid of your past, but I am interested in your future." Luna fought for breath. When George always said the perfect thing like that, it was hard to keep her thoughts in line.

"George…You're amazing at reassuring me. I have no interest in leaving you; I just want to make sure that I go about this relationship in the best way for us." George shrugged.

"I respect that. I'm not asking for anything. I just know that I don't want to lose you." Luna grinned and put her arms around his neck. "So even if that means that I have to chastely sleep in my bed next to you for the next twenty years…I'll do it." His gorgeous brown eyes sparkled down at her. Luna laughed and stood on her toes, attaching her mouth to his briefly.

"Why do you always have to be so perfect?" She asked.

"Ah, baby I was just born like that." He grinned.

"Luckily for me." Luna grinned back. George drew back and put his arm around Luna again, taking them back to his flat at a saunter.

* * *

**AN: Holy smokes, it's been awhile since I updated this. I'm having a really hard time writing this story for some reason. I'm also not getting any feedback on it, so that isn't very motivating. This chapter is just kinda fluffy. Hmm. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter anyway. Please leave me a review! :) **


	11. Bubbles

Bubbles

"George!" George heard a voice above his head calling him over and over.

"Whaaaat?" He groaned.

"It's time to get up. You promised me last night that you would not be a pain in the ass this morning!" George blinked his eyes open and looked up at Luna, whose face was floating above him with a huge smile on it.

"Sorry love, get up for what?"

"You are so thick in the morning George Weasley. We are going out to the country, to see your family, and my dad."

"But Luna, think of all the sleep we could be having right now." George tried his very best charming smile. But it was to no avail, and Luna scoffed.

"Nice try prince charming. Get up now."

"What's in it for me?" Luna sighed and rolled her eyes before bringing her face close to George's. She brushed her lips lightly over George's.

"My happiness and undying devotion." She grinned and pushed away from George. George smiled and sat up, drawing Luna into his chest. He tilted her head up and pressed a by her ear, slowly kissing his way to her mouth. Luna sighed and wrapped her arms around George. She smiled into the kiss and brought one hand up to George's face.

"I thought I already had that?" George asked. Luna laughed.

"Of course you do." George grinned and pressed his lips to Luna's again. She sighed and then nuzzled her face into George's neck. "Don't try to distract me." She laughed. George blinked his eyes innocently.

"I would never!"

"Mhmm. Up you get, no more stalling." George groaned, but rolled out of bed anyway. He walked slowly toward the bathroom and got ready for the day before returning to the bedroom to get changed. Luna was in the main room singing to herself. George smiled as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a maroon t-shirt. He pulled a black zippered hoodie on over it, and grabbed some socks before heading out to the main room. Luna was still singing, a song that George didn't know. He walked up behind Luna a span her into his arms. She continued singing, smiling up at George. They danced together until Luna finished her song. Luna smiled up at George and stood on her toes, placing a kiss on his lips. "Are you ready to go?" She asked stepping back.

"Yeah." George took Luna's hand and led her to the fireplace. He took some floo powder and called out their destination, The Burrow, and they were off in a swirling green blur. When they stepped out of the fireplace they were greeted by the homey warmth of the Burrow's kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen bustling around. She was so caught up she didn't realize George and Luna had arrived. "Mum?" George called out softly.

"Oh! George! And Luna! Hello, come in, come in, and make yourselves comfortable." She smiled and drew them into a hug. "Georgie, you look well."

"Thanks mum."

"And Luna dear, it's been ages, how are you?"

"Very well thank you." Luna grinned. "I've always loved this house." She said, her voice sounding a little airy.

"Thank you dear. Please you two sit. Your father should be in from outside soon, and we can have lunch. Tell me dear, how is business?"

"Booming." George grinned. "Our sales are up higher than I could've predicted. And with the launch of the quibbler going better than anyone could have imagined…it's going great."

"I'm so glad dear. And Luna, you work at the shop now?"

"Yep." Luna nodded. "I really love it there." Molly smiled and turned back towards the stove humming to herself.

"I am so glad you kids could come out. Have you talked to your sister lately?"

"Not in a while no, have you?"

"No. I'm getting a little worried about her. Can you check on her this week for me?" She asked turning around to look at George.

"Sure Mum, I would do anything for you."

"That's a good boy." Molly smiled and pat George lovingly on the head. Soon Arthur had come inside and they shared a nice lunch together. Luna and George tided the kitchen for Molly, Luna shot a spell at the dish water and bubbles started floating through the air, changing shape. From stars, to rabbits, to flowers, and back into spheres, George grinned and lightly touched a bubble passing by his face.

"This is a cool spell." George muttered. Luna grinned and waved her wand so all of the bubbles surrounded her and George. Her eyes shone and she placed a hand on George's chest. She slowly brought the other hand up to his neck. George lowered his head slowly and caught Luna up in a kiss. She stepped back and winked at George. He grinned and shook his head lightly, going back to the dishes.

Soon enough the pair were off to see Xenophilius, Luna was skipping along ahead of George, singing some kind of nonsensical song. George shook his head and laughed. He would follow this girl anywhere.

* * *

**AN: I am so so so sorry for the wait on this, I have a bunch of really excellent reasons for not posting sooner, chief among them is horrible writers block. This chapter is not super long, but I am going to have the next one out in a couple of days, and it will be longer I promise. Thanks so much for the reviews encouraging me to keep going. 3 If you enjoyed please review and let me know what you think. **


	12. You Jump, I Jump

You Jump, I Jump

Xenophilius was waiting for them in the front garden of his house. There was all kind of weird plants growing all over the place. Luna and her father were so alike it was uncanny. When they saw each other they both smiled and made a weird waving hand gesture at each other. "Luna, how are you?" Her father seemed beyond happy to see her.

"So great! Mrs. Weasley is a fantastic cook! How are you Papa?"

"The dirigible plums are ready to be harvested, so I'm happy about that. You should take some back with you." Luna grinned. Xenophilius then took notice of George. "Ah, young Mister Weasley, how do you do today?"

"I'm fine thanks Mister Lovegood."

"Please, please, call me Xenophilius." George grinned and nodded his head.

"Alright, but then, please call me George."

"I owe you quite a debt of thanks George." The blonde haired man said, with a look verging on reverence on his face. "Without you I fear the quibbler would not be back on its feet."

"It's no problem. I'm not really doing you a favour though; selling the quibbler brings up my sales too." While the boys were chatting about business Luna started wandering the garden. Touching certain plants, and sniffing at others. She loved the garden at her father's house, almost more than any other place in the world. By the time she re-joined her father and George, they were laughing, about what she had no idea, but she smiled and walked toward them.

* * *

The afternoon passed with George and Luna helping Xenophilius harvest the plums, and then they had a lazy cup of tea out in the back garden, where a charming old table and chairs were set up under a moss green umbrella. Luna could see that George and her father were getting along, and it made her chest warm, and gave her a fuzzy feeling of happiness. When it came time for them to start heading home Luna drew her father into a hug. "I'll come back and see you really soon, I promise."

"You'd better, and bring George with you. Sweetie, you seem really happy." Luna grinned.

"I am. Happier than I've been in a long time." Xenophilius put a hand on either side of Luna's face. He just grinned down at her.

"I can tell." He turned away and picked up a bag of plums. He handed them to George. "Take care George."

"Thank you. You take care too Xeno, we will try to make out here soon." Xenophilius grinned and nodded. Luna and George waved as they walked away from the house. Luna turned to George with a huge grin on her face.

"I think he likes you. That's kind of rare for my dad."

"I think he's a cool guy." George grinned and slung an arm around Luna, they didn't have to be walking they could apparate at any point they wanted to. But walking with Luna through the fields surrounding her father's place in the disappearing light was soothing to him. Luna stopped walking and pulled on George's hand to make him face her. She brought one hand gently up to his face, the other rested on his shoulder.

"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed myself today."

"No need to thank me, I had just as good a time. My mother already scolded me for not coming out more often, and demanded that I bring you to dinner later this week. So I should probably be thanking you, for having the patience to deal with my mother." George grinned sweetly and Luna laughed.

"Your mother is very kind George."

"I know."

"You're very kind." She smiled.

"I know." George chuckled. Luna had a strange look in her eye as she rose onto her toes, and attached her mouth to George's. He used his free hand, that wasn't holding the bag of plums, to hold her closer to him. She sighed into the kiss and pressed herself even closer to George. He chuckled slightly and drew back a bit. "What do you say we take this home?" He asked. Luna grinned and nodded. Not changing their position even a fraction, George span and they popped back to Diagon Alley, right outside the joke shop. George unlocked the door and pulled Luna inside before re-locking the door. He gripped her hand and pulled her along behind him up to the flat. He dropped her hand and dropped the bag of plums on the kitchen counter before turning back to Luna.

She was grinning at him and held a hand out to him. He walked forward and took it, drawing her slowly against his chest. His heart was stuttering, and his breath was shaky. Luna pressed both hands to his chest, using that to balance as she lifted her face closer to his. George had his hands resting on Luna's hips, he held her in place, just millimeters from his lips. She cocked an eyebrow at him. George figured out why his pulse was racing and his breath was uneven. His body was telling him he was about to say something big. "Luna, I…" He let a breath out. "I love you." She shifted back slightly, her eyes raking his face.

"Oh, George, I love you too." He grinned, and then she grinned. George pulled her closer and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. Luna's arms wrapped around George's neck, while his arms wrapped around her back. Luna's hands started threading through George's hair; he groaned and walked until Luna's back was pushed up against a wall. Her breathing was heavy when George took his lips from hers and started kissing down her jaw and neck. Luna squirmed a bit and George looked up at her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, better than fine. I think I'm ready George." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ready, ready? You're sure?" He asked, his voice a little more hopeful than he intended. Luna bit her lip and nodded. George grinned and brought his mouth back to hers, he hoisted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist and walked them to the bedroom, where he set her softly on the bed. He hovered over her for a moment and looked deep into her eyes, asking with his eyes if she was sure. Her eyes said yes.

* * *

Luna had never felt what she felt wrapped securely in George's arms, breathing calming down from what they had just shared. She stroked a hand over his chest and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he had a slight grin sitting on his features. His eyes popped open when he felt her watching him. "So..?" He asked. She grinned.

"So, that was…" She sighed and smiled. "I really love you George." He grinned and placed a kiss on her mouth.

"I love you too Luna. I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed.

"You absolutely should." She grinned and rolled so she was on top of him. "Round two?" She asked, George's only response was to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless.

* * *

**AN: As promised another chapter, a bit longer than the last one. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! :)  
**


	13. Employee Appreciation

Employee Appreciation

When George woke up in the morning, the first thing his eyes found was Luna. He grinned and lightly brushed the hair back from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Morning." She mumbled into his chest. George threaded his fingers into her hair. And she fell silent. George figured she had fallen asleep again. He would have happily stayed in bed all day with Luna, but his stomach had other ideas. A loud rumble awoke Luna. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hungry." She stated. "Me too." She leaned up and kissed him once quickly before pushing off the bed. She swiftly threw on a robe and walked out to the kitchen. George followed closely behind, sporting a low slung pair of pajama pants. Luna worked on frying up some bacon and eggs, while George made them some tea.

George shot Luna a look out of the corner of his eye and grinned. She raised an eyebrow at him. "See something you like?" She laughed.

"No. I see something I love." Luna laughed harder.

"You are so cheesy." She flipped the bacon and checked her eggs before looking over at George. She smiled at him. "I love that though." He grinned back, and walked up behind Luna, his hands resting on her hips, and then sliding around to rest on her stomach. She melted against him. "Don't distract me from breakfast, or do you want burnt food?"

"Okay, okay." He sighed and stepped back after pressing a kiss to her shoulder. He set the table, and poured out the tea. Luna finished cooking and they sat down to breakfast together. "I'll need to go in and check on the shop today." George said conversationally.

"I should pop home; Sarah has probably forgotten what my face looks like." She grinned.

"Hmm I was hoping maybe you'd want to stick around." He shot a wink at Luna. She giggled.

"I'll come back later." She grinned and blinked her eyes at him a couple of times.

"Okay."

"But before anything else we ought to clean the kitchen." George flicked his wand at the kitchen, their plates zoomed off, and everything started cleaning itself.

"There. Done." He smiled cheekily at Luna. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the kitchen anyway. George followed behind her mischievously. He lifted her, and sat her on the counter, her legs went around him, his hands found hers, and he pulled her closer to him. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her soundly. Her hands ran up his back, and she moaned softly.

Just then the door to his flat burst open and they could hear. "Whoa!"

"Dammit Ron, what have I told you about knocking?" He asked leaning away from Luna slightly. He turned, keeping Luna hidden behind him. "Can you come back later, or is this urgent?" He asked

"It's no big deal…you can uh, finish up here." He laughed. "I'll be downstairs; nice to see you Luna!" He shot over his shoulder with a laugh as he closed the door behind him. Luna started laughing, so George started laughing. He turned back around and put a hand on either side of her face.

"I'm sorry about that Luna; Ron can be such an idiot sometimes." George grumbled. Luna giggled.

"It's okay. I thought it was pretty funny." She grinned. George smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers. Luna smiled into the kiss before drawing back. "I should get going. I'm clearly distracting you from something important."

"It can't be that important, or he would've told me. I can't think of anything more important than you." Luna chuckled.

"That cheese again George." She ran her hands lightly over his shoulders. "You don't need to make me fall harder in love with you." George locked eyes with Luna and felt his heart surge. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Luna's neck.

"Maybe you're right though. Why don't you come back around five, I'll cook you dinner, you can stay over?" Luna smiled, and pretended to think about it.

"I guess so…" She finally said at length, a smile playing about her features.

"Wow, way to hurt my ego Luna." George feigned hurt. Luna smiled and leant in kissing George quickly on the cheek.

"You know I was joking." I gotta go though, or we will be stuck here all day I think." George nodded, but dipped his head in for one last searing kiss before backing away and helping Luna off of the counter. She skirted him and went into the bedroom, throwing some clothes on quickly. She passed George, who was still standing in the same place, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya." George smiled.

* * *

Luna practically skipped home. She got into the shower and sang happily to herself. She went into her room and put on a green sundress that she paired with bright pink flip flops. She came out into the living room to see Sarah sitting on the couch.

"Hey Luna." She smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again." Luna smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's just things have been going really well with George. It's nice waking up with him." She shrugged.

"I'm jealous, I've tried so hard to get a boyfriend, and one just falls into your lap." She sighed.

"Aw, you'll find someone Sarah." Luna patted her friend on the shoulder as she sat next to her.

"Thanks Luna. How did the visit with the parents go yesterday?" She asked.

"Really well, his parents are really nice, and my dad likes him." She paused unsure if she should say more.

"And?" Sarah asked, like she sensed Luna's hesitation.

"Last night…George and I, you know…" She faded off, unsure of how to talk about it. Sarah's eyes grew wide.

"You finally did it?" She asked. Luna nodded. "Way to go! How was it?" Luna smiled; she could feel her face going red.

"It was amazing…"

* * *

George had showered and gotten dressed before he went into the shop to see what Ron wanted. He greeted Lee who was on the till and asked where Ron was. He found him in the back room, head resting on his hands, eyes closed. He grinned; he brought his face slowly next to Ron's and yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron's eyes flashed open and he jumped, which caused him to fall out of his chair. "I don't pay for napping, do I brother?" George asked, laughing.

"You're such an arse George." Ron grumbled, making his way back into the chair he had just fallen out of.

"I know." George grinned. "You kind of deserve it though, after what happened this morning." Ron shrugged before nodding his head; a glint came into his eye.

"What exactly did I witness this morning anyway?"

"Don't worry about that you busybody." George answered, dodging eye contact.

"Is this some new employee appreciation thing? Because if so I'll skip it." Ron laughed.

"That is so gross Ron. Now if you'll kindly tell me what the problem is, I'll sort it out and be on my way. I've got things to do today.

"Oh, there was an error on the last flyer that got sent out. But no worries, I've fixed it." George raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then, anything else I should know about?" Ron shook his head.

"I've got everything under control."

"Thanks mate." George grinned and slapped Ron on the shoulder.

* * *

When five o'clock rolled around George was ready. Dinner was cooked, his apartment clean, and music playing softly in the background. He answered the light knock at his door with a smile. He drew Luna into his apartment, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Wow, you cleaned the apartment for me?" She asked once she was able to look around. George laughed and nodded. The evening went well; Luna enjoyed dinner and the clean apartment. And that night fell asleep in George's arms thinking how lucky she was.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it's been an age since I updated this story. Life and writers block kind of got in the way. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I thought it was important for them to settle into a new normal. Next chapter will have them back at meetings and the story will be moving forward a bit more. Thanks For all the follows, reviews, and favs. They make my day! Thanks for reading! WS  
**


	14. Communication is Key

Communication is Key

A faint knocking noise stirred Luna from her sleep. She shook George lightly to wake him, as the knocking come from his flat door did not. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her oddly. "Someone is at the door George." She said sleepily. George groaned, ran a hand over his face, and rolled out of bed. He briefly stopped to sling a pair of pajama pants on, and to mostly close his bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" He called out to the incessant door knocker. Luna heard the door open; George gave a surprised greeting to whoever was there. "Oh, hey, what're you doing here?"

"Georgie, how are you?" Luna heard his mother's voice ask. She muffled a gasp and drew the blanket on George's bed tighter around her. This was bad timing.

"I'm good mum, doing really well. How are you?"

"Fine lovey; to answer your question I was in Diagon Alley, and I thought, why not visit my son? I'm a little surprised to find you still asleep. You're usually working like a dog by this time of day." She had an air of suspicion in her voice.

"Well mum, aren't you always telling me I should take it easy sometimes?" Luna heard Molly laugh lightly.

"Right you are dear." She paused in her speech. "Your place is tidier than usual." She commented.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Miss Lovegood would it?" She asked. George chuckled.

"I would indeed. Now since you came all the way to Diagon Alley, and were nice enough to come and see your son, how about I take you out for some tea? You can go down to the shop and pick up anything that strikes your fancy, free of charge of course, and I'll just get ready really quickly."

"I don't mind waiting for you here sweetie."

"Mum there is nothing for you to do up here, the shop is much more entertaining. I'm just thinking of you."

"Okay George, I'll go down to the shop. Please tell Luna I say hi, and she is more than welcome to get tea with us." Luna felt her face go red, and heard George make a disbelieving noise.

"She's not here!" He said adamantly.

"Oh my dear boy, don't ever try to lie to your mother."

"How did you know?" George asked.

"Mother always knows George." She said with a laugh. Luna heard the front door open, and then close. Moments later George appeared in the doorway. He had a bashful look on his face.

"I'm sorry about that Luna. I have no idea how she knew."

"It's okay George, and like she said she is your mother. I mean a clean apartment, and Ron probably telling her what he saw yesterday might do the trick." George looked at Luna baffled.

"You think he told her?"

"Maybe, doesn't matter, you know I'm not shy George. Let's just get ready and go have tea with your mother."

"You're a godsend, you know that?" He grinned and walked over to his bed settling beside Luna and drawing her in for a kiss. "Most girls are scared off by an overbearing mother." He clarified as he drew away.

"I'm extremely jealous of your overbearing mother George. Mine was never overbearing, but she was a loving free spirit, and I miss her terribly. I could never begrudge your mother for looking out for you." George's gaze melted and he pulled Luna into his chest.

"What say you and I go and get showered? I don't want to leave my mom to her own devices for too long." Luna grinned.

"Yes, lets."

* * *

Within twenty minutes George and Luna were showered, dressed, and completely presentable down in the shop. Molly grinned when she saw them enter the shop. "Good morning Luna."

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley, how are you? You look well."

"Thank you dear, I am. And how are you?"

"Very well, thank you." Pleasantries done and over with, the trio made their way to a café not far from the shop and settled into a cozy table set up by the window. George got a message about twenty minutes in from the shop and had to excuse himself. "Mrs. Weasley…" Luna started once it was just the two of them.

"Please, dear, call me Molly." Luna grinned.

"Molly I want to make sure that you don't get the wrong impression from this morning."

"It's very brave of you to talk to me about this." Molly commented with a smile.

"I'm not sure brave is the right word, but thank you. I want you to know that I love your son, and I don't get into things like this lightly. You raised a gem, he's so special." Luna looked at Molly searchingly. Her eyes were not dry.

"That means a great deal to me Luna. I never dreamt that you were just with George on a whim. You complement him well dear; you're a very special girl too." Luna smiled.

"That's one of the only times someone has said that to me and meant it as a good thing. I'm glad we had this chance to talk Molly." Luna hesitated a second, debating if Molly was the proper person to talk to. "I'm wondering, is he much different, since the war? I mean I knew him before, but not well."

"Well you know the war changed everybody. He's not been the same since Fred died, of course, but since he's been going to the meetings, and more so since he's been around you he seems more himself. But of course he'll never be the same." Luna nodded.

"Of course; you're right no one makes it through something like this unscathed. I admire your strength Molly; it takes a strong woman to guide a family through an upheaval like you have." Molly quickly wiped an errant tear from her eye.

"My son better be careful not to lose you." She laughed, lightening the mood. Molly and Luna finished up their tea talking amicably before meandering back to the shop. Molly bid goodbye to George and Luna before going home. George was still busy dealing with a problem that had arisen in the shop, so Luna made her way up to the flat and lay on the couch. She drifted off at some point, and was awoken by George entering the flat.

"Hey." He grinned at the sleepy look on Luna's face as she sat up.

"Hey, everything sorted?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was just a small problem with owl service. How was tea with my mom?" He asked coming to sit on the couch next to her.

"It was lovely; I really like your mother."

"That's good." George smiled.

"How do your parents do it? They are so solid, I mean contending with so many kids, and so many trials. It doesn't seem to have affected their marriage."

"My mum always says communication is key; they are on the same page because they discuss everything that is important."

"Communication is key." Luna repeated. "Smart woman; I hope this doesn't freak you out, but I want to have a relationship like that; where we are both just completely honest with each other, and a solid team."

"Why would that freak me out love?"

"Well, because I want that future to be with you." The words hung suspended in the air for a moment. They sunk into George and he smiled.

"I want that too Luna." He drew her into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Luna's small hands ran lightly over his back and George tilted her face up to meet his in a fiery kiss. "I don't like to think what I would do without you." He whispered when he drew away.

"Well hopefully you'll never have to find out." Luna grinned before latching her mouth back onto George's.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys I am the worst. This update has taken so long! I kinda hit a wall with this story but I think I'm breaking it down. This chapter might seem a little wonky cause I'm not used to writing these characters anymore. But hopefully you still enjoy it. Thanks for anyone who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. It means a great deal to me, and I would loooove some feedback on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thanks! ~WS **


	15. Relapse

**This chapter is heavy on the addiction side. Don't read it if you can be triggered. **

Relapse

George awoke to an incessant tapping on his window. He blinked his eyes open a couple of times, and then turned his attention to the window. A small owl was outside of it pecking to get in. He groaned and rolled out of bed, letting the bird into the room. It fluttered over to Luna's sleeping form and dropped a letter on her before turning and leaving, just as quickly as it had come. George walked over to Luna and dropped a hand gently onto her back, rubbing in small circles to wake her up. Her breathing picked up and she rolled over looking at George curiously. "A letter just came for you love."

"Oh?" Sleep clearly still fogged Luna's brain. George pulled the letter out from under Luna, as it had been trapped there when she rolled over, and handed it to her. "Oh, thanks George." She sat up and blinked a couple of times before opening the letter. Her eyes quickly scanned it, her expression slowly changing to one of concern. "My father isn't well." She told George when she finished reading the letter.

"What's wrong with him?"

"The letter doesn't say specifically, just that he is unwell, and needs me to come and see him. But I have work today…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll sort something out. Go and see your father. Let me know what's happening when you can."

"Thanks George." Luna scooted towards him and kissed him quickly before rolling out of bed. She grabbed the bag that she kept at George's place and started flinging things haphazardly into. She quickly got changed and stopped long enough to lean down and kiss George. "I'll owl you later. I love you." George stood and drew Luna into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." After Luna had left, George flopped onto the bed and ran a hand over his face. He hoped that Xenophilius would be okay. He realized he would have to see about covering Luna's shift. He checked the time, noting it was six in the morning. He sighed and rose, going to take a shower. He quickly dressed afterwards and grabbed some breakfast, before heading down to the shop.

He knew that Lee had the day off, and almost always picked up shifts if he could. He quickly scribbled him a message and sent it off, using one of the shops owls. That taken care of, he went into his office to deal with some paperwork before the shop opened for the day.

The day flew by, and before George knew it he was back up in his flat eating Chinese takeout, alone. The thought occurred to him that he hadn't had to eat dinner alone in ages. It had been just over twelve hours, but he missed Luna. As if his thoughts were being projected, there was tapping at the window. He stood and let in the same small owl that had been there in the morning. He unfolded a note clearly penned in Luna's hand.

_Hey,_

_So my dad has some sort of infection on his leg, I've written to the healers, and they'll be out tomorrow. I have to stay with him tonight. I'll owl you again tomorrow. _

_Love ya, Luna._

George sighed. It had also been a long time since he had gone to bed without Luna. He went and readied himself for bed, but found when he laid down that he couldn't turn his mind off. He missed Luna, but it was more than that. Maybe he had been distracting himself, to some degree with her. His mind flicked over to Tristan, the boy who had, though accidentally, killed his brother. He had started dating Luna not long after that, and she had kind of dominated his thoughts ever since. Anger bubbled up, and restlessness set into his body. He tossed and turned trying to get his mind off of Tristan.

He got out of bed and paced to the kitchen, opening the fridge and peering into it. Nothing looked appetizing, and he wasn't really hungry. He shut the door and kept pacing. His mind was racing and he could not calm it. He threw himself down on the couch and tapped his feet in a staccato rhythm. His fingers thrummed on the coffee table. _Calm down. _He told himself over and over again. His mind started seeking an out, a way to slow down, a way to forget. _Stop. _He wanted scream at himself.

This was his addiction calling him, promising him that he could relax, sleep, and think clearer in the morning. _Just one drink, it'll take the edge off. _He thought for a moment_. Stop. No. _He shook his head at himself. _I'm better than this._ He paced to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. _I can't even spend one night alone? What's wrong with me? Pathetic. _He thought.

A restless night of tossing and turning found George mussed and haggard the next morning. He slouched down to the shop and shut himself in his office. His eyes finally closed and he felt himself nodding off when Ron barged into the office.

"Shit George, you look awful." He announced plopping into a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Thanks Ron, I'm aware. Something I can help you with?"

"What's the matter with you?" He asked instead of answering the question.

"I just didn't sleep well last night. What do you want?"

"Why didn't you sleep well? Is it because Luna is away? And I just wanted to check in with you about the sale items for next week."

"The sale items for next week are written up in the binder already, so just check that. I didn't sleep well because I knew I would come into work today and have to look at your ugly mug. Satisfied?"

"Okay, I will go and check. I'll leave this alone for now, but I'm watching you. I know that can't be true because we all know I'm the best looking brother." Ron shot along with a grin before leaving the office. George settled his face into his hands and sighed. The chances of him getting any work done that day were slim to none. He was thinking that maybe he should have talked to Ron about his problems. Instead he wrote a letter to his therapist. It was marked as urgent, and replied to in a timely fashion. His therapist had an opening that day thankfully, so he set his mind to work until his appointment.

* * *

"George, how are you today?" Doctor Redmond asked.

"I'm having a bit of a hard time." George answered. "Luna left to stay with her dad yesterday, he's sick, and without her around I just got to thinking. When she's around I don't have to think about things that make me angry, things that depress me, they don't even cross my mind. But then I was alone, for the first time in a long time last night, and these thoughts just flooded my mind. I thought about Tristan and how angry that makes me, and I thought about the void in my life, that I'll never be able to fill. It was all I could do last night to not drink myself into a stupor. Am I too dependent on Luna?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that. You've certainly been in better spirits since she came into your life. You seem able to help each other. However if you spiral into a depression every time she isn't there… I think you have to work more on your issues so you can cope if you're alone." George nodded. "So tell me about last night, how did you keep yourself from drinking last night?"

"I just thought of all the hard work I've done going down the drain. And I felt kind of pathetic, because I can't even be alone for one night without freaking out? So I dunno I had to prove to myself that I could make it. I feel wrecked though, I hardly slept."

"Do you still feel the need to drink?"

"Not at the moment, but I can't say what will happen tonight."

"Well if you start feeling the need, perhaps it's best to seek out company, or employ the breathing exercises we've talked about." George nodded and the rest of the session went well. He left the therapists office feeling hopeful.

* * *

That evening found George alone in his flat with an unopened bottle of fire whiskey. He had received a note from Luna earlier that night.

_George, _

_My dad's infection will take a little time to heal, and I'd like to stay with him until he is feeling a little better. I should be home tomorrow night, or the next morning. I hope you're doing alright. I miss you a lot!_

_Love, Luna._

George had written her back, and had been okay for about an hour before he headed out of the house and bought the whiskey. _You can handle two days. You should not have bought that whiskey. Weak. _He slammed his hands over his face. His hands shook as they reached towards the bottle and unscrewed the top. _Just one drink, I'll get some sleep, and in the morning I'll dump this out. No one needs to know. I'm sorry Fred, I'm so weak._

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I re-read it and I actually really, really like this story, so I'm hoping to keep up on it. I'm hoping George's mindset in this chapter makes sense. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~WS  
**


	16. Picking up the Pieces

Picking up the pieces

Luna's eyes widened in shock upon opening the door to George's flat; the place was in complete disarray and George was passed out on the floor. She closed the door to the flat firmly and slowly made her way towards George. He had a mostly empty bottle of mead in his hands and looked as though he hadn't showered in a couple of days. She gently eased the bottle from George's hand before putting a hand softly on his shoulder and shaking him awake. "George?" She called softly. His eyes opened blearily a couple of times before he registered what was happening.

"Luna." He croaked out, looking away from her ashamed.

"What happened George?" Luna asked with concern etched onto her face.

"I am weak." He answered.

"No, sweetie, you aren't. What happened?"

"It's too quiet here without you, and I just started thinking about things. I got depressed. I bought some alcohol. I told myself I would only have one drink, so I could get some sleep, you know? Clear my mind. But I'm weak, and one drink turned into four bottles of alcohol." He put his hands over his face. He was still lying on the floor with Luna sitting in front of him. She reached out and pulled his hands from his face.

"Stop calling yourself weak, please. We all make mistakes George. Why did you get depressed? I mean what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Tristan, which made me angry. And then naturally I started thinking about Fred, and that's obviously upsetting. I mostly was angry at myself. I should be able to function without you. You can obviously make it by without me." His voice broke at the end of his statement.

"Oh George, I hated being away from you! But I was kept busy the whole time I was out there by my father. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

"I didn't want you to feel torn between being with your dad, and being here. I thought I could handle it by myself. I was wrong."

"Well, no use wallowing in this George. You made a mistake, but we can fix this. We will get you up and showered, and you'll tell me where all the alcohol is, and then this will be behind you." George looked gratefully up at Luna. "Come on love." She stood up and helped George to his feet and to the bathroom. She convinced George to brush his teeth while the shower warmed up. While George was showering Luna scoured the apartment looking for alcohol and finding quite a stash. She put all the bottles on the counter and waited for George. He emerged from his room soon after, dressed in a pair of pajamas, but looking much better.

"Luna…" He started. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for this." Luna walked toward him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"No need to apologize George. Now let's pour this stuff out, and make an appointment with your therapist." George walked towards the unopened bottles, and opened them all, pouring them down the drain one at a time. "Now I think I found all of the bottles, and I've owled Doctor Redmond's office for you. I'm sure they'll owl back first thing in the morning. How're you feeling now?"

"Better. Thank you Luna, for everything."

"Of course, I'm sure you would do the same for me." Luna wrapped her arms around George and then leant up giving him a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, obviously." George replied. He recaptured her lips and lifted Luna to him. "Don't leave me again." He said in a joking tone when they separated.

"I hated every minute of it." Luna smiled up at George. "We're lucky to have each other."

"I know." George pulled Luna into a tight hug and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Luna rubbed circles on George's back for a while before leaning back and looking up at George.

"You look tired, and I know I am. We should head to bed. What do you think?" George nodded, closing his eyes as Luna rubbed her thumbs over the dark circles under his eyes. Luna slid her arms around George's neck and pressed her lips lightly to his. George picked her up and carried her off towards the bedroom, closing the door lightly behind them with his foot.

* * *

"Well George, what can I do for you today?" Doctor Redmond asked, casting a level stare in George's direction.

"I screwed up. When Luna was gone, I went out and bought a bunch of whiskey and got absolutely piss drunk. Luna came to my flat to find me passed out on the floor. I hated myself the whole time."

"And how did Luna react to finding you in such a state?"

"She was calm, and a huge help. She got me up and showered, and found all the crazy places I hid whiskey and got me to pour it out. Somehow she wasn't even disgusted by me."

"You were disgusted with you?"

"Yes, obviously, I felt weak and foolish. I don't deserve her strength. She said that she was sure I would do the same for her. But I'm not sure that I would."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm not sure that I would have the strength to resist. I've already proven how weak I am."

"If it was to help Luna, I think you could." George sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm lucky to have her. I've been thinking that I need to make her more permanent in my life. I obviously can't cope without her. Do you think it's a bad idea if I ask her to move in, if I ask her to marry me?"

"From what I gather Luna pretty much lives with you anyway, doesn't she?"

"I guess that's true enough."

"Luna obviously has a positive effect on your life. I'll iterate again that it is not my place to tell you what you should and should not do."

"I'm afraid of my over dependence on her. But I don't want to lose her. I'm unsure of what to do."

"Is there a time limit on your decision?"

"I suppose not. I don't want her to feel like our relationship is going nowhere."

"Well then take some time, think it over. I'm sure that Luna won't be going anywhere anytime soon." George nodded. The rest of the session reverted to talk of George's relapse and how he could be better equipped to cope with his overwhelming emotions.

* * *

Later that night George sat across from Luna at dinner. She had talked him into venturing out to muggle London and getting a curry. She was sitting across from him pondering about moon frogs aloud to herself. George smiled to himself and watched Luna, thinking about what he should do. Every fibre of him wanted to make Luna his for the rest of his life. But then would he be putting of his emotions forever? It was certainly tempting. Of course asking her to move in was not asking her to marry him. And as Doctor Redmond had pointed out, she practically lived with him anyhow.

"…and you know their croaks are said to have healing powers. They jump doubly high, fascinating creatures, really." He tuned back into Luna's musings. "Don't you think so George?" She asked smiling at him, her eyes losing their misty quality.

"Of course, if you find them fascinating I do as well." He grinned. Luna laughed and grabbed George's hand.

"You're too sweet. Speaking of sweet can we get ice cream after this?" She brightened at the word ice cream.

"Yup that actually sounds fantastic." They got up, paid the bill, and left the restaurant meandering down the street, casually looking for ice cream. "Luna, I want to ask you something." George blurted out when they had finally found ice cream, and had started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move in with me?" Luna made a humming noise, and continued eating her ice cream. "Not going to answer me then?" He asked when she had gone minutes without answering.

"I'm thinking. It certainly makes sense for us to move in together, doesn't it?"

"Is that a yes then?" Luna polished off her ice cream, dabbed at her mouth and threw her napkin out before turning to look at George.

"I'd be delighted to move in with you. I'm a little curious as to why you want me to move in now?"

"I don't know if there is a specific reason. I got to thinking after you sobered me up the other day…we've talked about the future before, and I want you to know that I see you clearly in mine. You're over at my flat all the time anyway. I'd just like it to be more permanent." He sighed and took Luna's hands in his. "So love, will you move in with me?"

"Yes, of course I will." Luna leaned up and kissed George softly.

* * *

**AN: I feel as though I say this every chapter. But man it's been a long time. Seems like ages to me. My life had been chaotic in a bad way lately. This chapter was a little difficult and I'm not too sure where this story is going. But here is an update. I'd love a review or two for this odd couple. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. ~WS  
**


	17. Spontaneity

Spontaneity

Luna had bid farewell to Sarah, and promised to keep in touch with her now ex roommate, and had moved all of her things into George's flat. They had celebrated with a little party and now things were settling into a new normalcy. They both had the day off together and luxuriated in a late morning lie in. Luna had her head settled on George's shoulder, one hand splayed on his chest. George's arms were draped casually around her waist. "We should do something crazy!" Luna quipped out of nowhere.

"Something crazy, Luna, you'll have to elaborate." He grinned.

"Well I don't know. Let's go to the beach and try to catch a sand monster, or go and visit the rainbow unicorns in Ireland. Let's go somewhere, do something!"

"Hmm magical creatures are the theme of the day then?" He asked.

"Well they don't have to be, but you do know I have a fondness for them." She grinned and pressed her lips to the side of George's neck.

"Well if you want to get up and do anything today, then you might want to refrain from turning me on." George laughed. Luna giggled and continued pressing kisses to George's neck.

"I don't see why we couldn't do both." George tilted Luna's chin up and captured her lips with his. He groaned lightly into the kiss and rolled so he was hovering over Luna.

"You're right, it absolutely can be both. I've got an idea; I'll need to send an owl though. Why don't you go get the shower heating up, and I'll join you in a minute?" Luna looked up at him curiously, but nodded, leaning up to give him a brief kiss, before rolling out from under him. George quickly penned a note and sent it off before divesting himself of his pajamas and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

A tapping at the window drew George's eyes away from Luna's over the breakfast they were sharing. He got up quickly and let the owl into the apartment. It dropped off the letter and George fed the owl a treat, it took off immediately after. George opened the letter and read it quickly, grinning before sitting back down. "What's all that about then?" Luna asked.

"Just got an owl back from Charlie, I owled him this morning to see if we could pop up to Romania and visit the dragons. He's agreed, and invited us to spend the night up there. You'll love the reserve!" George grinned. Luna lit up and started bouncing in her seat.

"Really George? Going to a dragon reserve in Romania sounds absolutely fantastic!"

"Well then let's go pack an overnight bag and we can get on our way!" Luna squealed and launched herself at George.

"This is going to be so fun!" Her arms flung themselves around George's neck and she enthusiastically smacked her lips onto his. "Well come on then, let's get going!"

"Of course, love, whatever you say." George grinned and stood, slinging Luna's easily onto his back and walking her towards the bedroom. Soon enough they were packed and ready to go, Luna was simply buzzing the whole time. George couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have landed Luna. A girl who was ecstatic over going to see dragons, and who came home to find him passed out drunk and merely shrugged it off, sobering him up in no time. All while she was dealing with her own problems.

"Why're you looking at me like that George?" She asked.

"Looking at you like what, love?" He hadn't realized that he had zoned out on Luna.

"Like…you've been attacked by Wrackspurts." She laughed.

"Perhaps I was. It's nothing love, I promise." She shrugged and latched a hand with his.

"Are you ready to get going George?" He nodded, and the pair left the flat, and then the shop, walking to an apparition point, and popping off.

* * *

"Welcome brother!" A well-built red head greeted as Luna and George materialized.

"Charlie! How are you mate?" George gathered his brother into a tight hug.

"Well, very well. And you?"

"Not too bad, actually; have you met Luna before?" He asked motioning to Luna.

"Yeah, we've met a couple of times, at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and surely at some of the battles. But it's nice to meet you as my brother's girlfriend." He smiled and held a rough looking hand out to Luna.

"Nice to meet you too, Charlie. I am really excited to be here. I love dragons." She grinned.

"Well that's good news; we'll have plenty to talk about then." Luna smiled wider, and the two started to walk off further into the reserve. George followed behind with a grin on his face.

* * *

That night found them gathered around a campfire swapping stories and eating marshmallows. Luna had fallen in love with most of the dragons, and had just gone to say goodnight to a select few of them with one of Charlie's work mates, leaving Charlie and George alone around the campfire.

"So, Luna is something else, huh?" Charlie asked.

"I think so." George answered with a small grin.

"Bit fanciful, but I think that suits you. I'm with you one hundred percent on this one."

"Thanks Charlie. She's been far better for than I have been for her." Charlie chuckled.

"Hasn't that always been the case? You've always been a trouble maker." George grinned and nodded.

"I suppose that's extremely true. But…I've been having a rough time lately. With Fred, and she just handles it, like it's no big thing."

"I know it's been hard mate, but you look better than you have since Fred died. That's something. I'm sure you lend more to the relationship than you think."

"Maybe." George shrugged. "I certainly hope so." The conversation was cut short when Luna approached the fire again.

"Charlie, I absolutely love it here. I can't believe this is your job. It must be so great to live here."

"I'm fortunate indeed." Charlie agreed. "You two are more than welcome to visit whenever you like." He added.

"That's kind of you. I'll drag George out here more often for sure." Charlie laughed.

"Not that you'd mind, huh Georgie?" He asked.

"Not really no." He looked at over at Luna. "Whatever makes you happy love."

"Well I am super happy here." She gushed, and then leaned into George's side. "Anna seems really nice." Luna shot out. Anna was Charlie's co-worker that had taken her around to see the dragons and say goodnight.

"She is, quite nice." Charlie agreed.

"Is she single?" Luna fished.

"I believe she is, yes. Why looking for a girlfriend Luna?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, ha-ha, not for myself!" Luna giggled. "I was thinking more like…someone for you? I hear you've been a bachelor for quite some time."

"Oh please Luna, not you too! I was just telling my brother how much I liked you…and then you say that!" He laughed.

"Sorry Charlie, but I mean look at you, you're a catch! Why don't you have someone special in your life?" She asked with a smile.

"Ah Luna, you're going to make me blush." Charlie grinned. "I don't really know why. Haven't found the right fit yet I guess." He shrugged.

"Mind if I keep my eye out?" Luna asked with a glint in her eye.

"If you insist." Charlie shot back. "You're awful quiet little brother." Charlie mentioned looking over at George.

"Sorry you know I love to see people heckle you about being single." He answered cheekily.

"You're a horrible brat George." Charlie laughed.

"I know." George grinned and shot a wink at Charlie.

"Well I think I'll leave you two love birds to it. I'm getting tired. Luna, do you want me to wake you for the morning feedings?" He asked as he got to his feet.

"Oh absolutely, and count George in as well!" She answered, nudging George lightly in the ribs when he groaned.

"Alright then, see you two in the morning, goodnight!" He waved and walked off towards his cabin.

"I like him." Luna said.

"Good, I knew you would."

"Do you know who I like more than him?" She asked turning toward George with a large smile.

"Hmm…Anna?" He asked.

"Nope, but she is lovely."

"Uhm maybe all of the dragons here, you've been gushing over them all day." He grinned.

"You're closer, much closer, but still not right." She laughed.

"Well I'm all out of ideas." He laughed back.

"It's you!" She grinned and poked him in the chest.

"Oh, me, ha-ha, well I should have guessed. I'm absolutely flattered." He put his arms around Luna and drew her close to him, placing a kiss on her lips. "This was a fun day, thanks for thinking of it." George smiled down at Luna.

"I didn't plan this though, you did!"

"I never would have thought of it without you. We should be spontaneous more often."

"I agree. I've not had such a good day in ages." She snuggled closer to George and brought his face closer to hers, placing a searing kiss onto his lips.

* * *

**AN: Two chapters in as many days. I've outdone myself! Haha! I always feel like Charlie is kind of a background character and I think he could be a good sub plot. Anyhow, I want to thank my reviewer for the last chapter, I also got a follow which is nice. Reviews and follows make my world go round! Thank you for reading this chapter hopefully you enjoyed it, let me know! ~WS  
**


	18. Charms

Charms

After their extended stay in Romania, which lasted three days, Luna found herself seeking out her therapist at lunch time. "What can I do for you today, Miss Lovegood?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure on that myself. Things have been going really well lately. I've talked to you about me moving in with George, and that's been great…but it's almost like…" She paused unsure of how to phrase how she was feeling.

"It's almost like what?" Ms. Masterson asked.

"Like…like things have been going too well. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. After I came home to find George passed out drunk we haven't really talked about it at all. I don't really know how he is feeling."

"I doubt he'll bring it up himself. I would be willing to bet that he is quite upset with himself. How would you feel, positions reversed?" She asked.

"Bad, I guess. I'd be angry that I let George see me like that. But I'd want him to know that I was alright afterward. I don't know." She sighed.

"Well then if it's bothering you, perhaps you should broach the subject."

"Maybe."

"You know what's best Luna, I know you do." Luna nodded. "Why do you feel though, like the other shoe is about to drop, is it just a feeling? Or has there been some sort of tell from George?" She asked.

"It's just a feeling. No one can be this happy after a war. No one like George can be happy after his twin has died. I shouldn't be happy after being imprisoned and dealing with torture victims."

"Maybe you can, maybe you are."

"I don't know. You're right though, this garners a talk with George." She said her mind made up.

"Good. Now I think we should talk about your father, he was unwell not long ago, right?" Her therapist led the session forward.

* * *

That night found Luna taking a deep breath, and a plunge at the dinner table. They had already finished eating, and were just finishing up their tea. "George I think we need to talk." Luna blurted out.

"Oh? What about what Luna?" Her serious tone had set him on edge.

"Well I wanted to talk about last week, when I came home, and you were a huge mess. Are you doing alright?" She asked.

"Yes Luna, I've been okay. It was just a slip up, and I've been seeing Doctor Redmond frequently since. You did such a good job of cleaning up my mess I didn't think there was anything to talk about?"

"Do you feel like I unfairly took the situation over?" She asked

"No. I needed you, and you did exactly what was needed. I'm more than grateful to you for that. You know this."

"You're right. I do know that. But we've been together pretty much all the time since. What happens if I need to go away again? Would you be alright?"

"Are you going somewhere? And yes, I'm confident I'd be alright. I've been working with Doctor Redmond, as I've said. And the reason that I didn't bring this up is because I was embarrassed. I messed up quite a bit." He dropped his eyes into his lap.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, merely a question. That's good though, it puts my mind more at ease that you feel more able to control the way you're feeling. Why are you embarrassed? That just as easily could have been me." Luna put her hand over George's to bring his eyes back up to hers.

"But it wasn't. And I feel so weak in comparison to you…" His sentence drifted off unsurely.

"I'm sorry, but, what?" Luna asked.

"Well, you seem to have no trouble staying sober, or going off on your own without losing your mind, and here I am, unable to spend more than two days without you."

"George." Luna sighed. She got up and walked over to him, settling herself onto his lap. "Not everyone can be strong all the time. When we first started out I remember being the one who couldn't sleep, or even get through a serious conversation without bursting out into tears. And you always said the most perfect things. So I'm the one helping you now. Should that matter?" George sighed.

"I suppose I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Of course you haven't you way too hard on yourself. You gave me a job, and you helped get the quibbler get back up, and told me you loved me. All of these things were your doing, and I have no clue where I would be without all of those things. I'm so grateful to you; the least I can do is help when you're down." George's gaze finally softened and he smiled softly at Luna.

"You truly have turned into someone who always says the perfect thing."

"I learned from the absolute best." She grinned. George grinned back and brought his lips to hers. He poured all of his feelings of love and devotion into the kiss. When they parted Luna's eyes were full. "Lovely." She whispered, George quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "That was lovely. I'm really glad we talked about this."

"I am too. I didn't realize how badly I was feeling about it." George nuzzled into Luna's neck. Resting his forehead against her and sighing. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too George." She brushed her fingers over his hair and smiled to herself. It was then that she got an awfully good idea. "I'm really glad that we had this talk, in fact it's made me realize something. Don't be upset, but I have to go." She stood, and George grabbed her hand.

"Go? Go where?"

"It's a good thing trust me. I should be back in a day or so!"

"But Luna, slow down, what is it?" He asked.

"It can't wait, it absolutely can't! Just trust me?"

"Can you at least go in the morning? I'll have to cover your shift I assume?" Luna stopped bobbing about and thought.

"Yes, I'll go in the morning. And can you please cover my shift?" She asked fluttering her lashes.

"Whatever you want, love." He sighed. "I don't suppose there is any way I can get you to tell me what's going on?"

"Not a chance!" Luna grinned. She fastened her mouth onto George's and led him towards the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning when George woke up Luna was already gone. There was a note on the bedside table urging him not to worry and that she would be back, hopefully soon, but could he cover her shifts for the next couple of days? George was pretty confused, but put Luna's bizarre behaviour out of his mind, and set himself onto a work mindset. He quickly got up and showered then scarfed down some breakfast before going into the shop. He easily covered Luna's next three shifts, and settled into his daily routine. Ron of course barged into his office at some point in the day. "Good morning George!" He practically sang out.

"Morning Ronald, to what do I owe this intrusion?" He asked.

"Intrusion is it?" He asked with a smirk plopping into the chair across from George.

"I consider it one, yes." He grinned at his brother. "Seriously though, what is it?"

"I just wanted to check in with you, because of last week. You seemed terribly upset, and then later in the week just disappeared for three days. What's up with you?" He asked. For all George and Ron were harsh and sarcastic with each other, he really was a good brother.

"I, uh, had a bad week last week. I relapsed." He let that hang in the air, unsure of how Ron would respond.

"Shit. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Luna came home and helped me sober up, and I doubled up on therapy. I'll be fine. It was kind of scary though. And then Luna and I went up to see Charlie in Romania. Luna pretty much fell in love with all of the dragons and we stayed longer than intended. That's all. What's up with you little brother?"

"Well I'm glad you're alright. Well kind of all right, you scared me, you know." George looked away and mumbled an apology. "And as for me, I haven't really been up to much lately. Just working and Hermione is on this rubbish eating healthy kick. So I've had to eat before I go home, and pretend that I like what she's made for dinner, it's maddening." He grumbled.

"Aw poor Ron, having a girlfriend who cares about his well-being, how do you survive?" He ribbed him. Ron just rolled him eyes.

"I'll have her invite you round for dinner, and you won't think it's so funny." Ron glared. George laughed.

"Well then by all means, have her invite me and Luna to dinner. Luna will complain I'm sure. I think that girl lives on sugar."

"What's up with Luna, I see you've covered a bunch of her shifts."

"I honestly have no idea. She said she had something important to do, and refused to elaborate, but promised it was a good thing. She left before I even woke up this morning."

"That's a little odd, even for Luna." Ron responded.

"Don't call her odd; she's simply a unique person." George got a touch defensive.

"Sorry mate didn't mean to offend. But, seeing as Luna will be out of town, and you're fresh off a relapse, why don't you come and spend some time with me and Hermione tonight? I can invite Harry and Ginny, make a night of it?" Ron suggested.

"That sounds good, Ron. Thanks."

* * *

Two days later, and still no sign of Luna had George a little worried. He had sent her owls inquiring of her well-being, and got nothing in return. Luna certainly could take care of herself, there was no doubt about that, but it worried George that she would not get back to him. His thoughts were running absolutely wild, and he was contemplating doing something drastic when the door to his flat opened revealing Luna standing there. Her hair was done up, and she had make up on, and she was wearing a loud pink dress with swirls of purple over it. "Where in the name of Merlin have you been?" George asked. His shoulders sagged in relief.

"I had to do something important. And I'm really sorry I didn't answer your owls. I was so focused on what I was doing. And then super distracted…well you know how I am George." She had walked straight towards him and had her hands on his arms staring intently up at him. "Forgive me?"

"If you'll tell me what all of this is about, and it's a good enough reason, then I absolutely will." Luna grinned.

"I promise you it's the best reason imaginable. Come with me!" George raised an eyebrow, but followed Luna as she dragged him all the way out of the shop and down the street. They were approaching the park that they always used to go to when they were getting to know each other. The tree that they used to sit under was lit up like Christmas and there was a blanket and basket waiting under the tree. "Thanks for keeping watch Sarah; I'll take it from here." Luna called to her friend that had been watching Luna's stuff while she went to get George. Sarah nodded and then whispered something to Luna before waving and walking off. "Please, come and sit." Luna guided George to the tree and he sat obediently.

"Luna, what are you up to?" He asked.

"If you'll give me just a minute you'll find out." She promised. George was sitting cross legged with his back resting against the tree, so Luna knelt in front of him. She pulled a woven leather bracelet out of the basket that had all kinds of charms hanging from it. "When I first got reacquainted with you, I met you at a meeting for war wounded souls, and the first thing that I noticed about you was your sad looking brown eyes." Her finger brushed against a stone that was almost the exact colour of George's eyes. "Then you became my sponsor and probably did one of the most foolish things ever by giving me an enchanted galleon. I think you barely slept after that taking care of me." Her fingers moved down the bracelet to a charm that was a miniature version of the galleon he had given her.

"Luna…" George started. She grinned at him and shook her head.

"Let me keep going, please." She waited and he nodded. "Then of course I decided we should date each other, and I asked you right here, under this tree." The next charm was an exact replica of the tree they were under. "Then we went to see our parents, you helped my dad harvest his plums." She grinned. "And that night you told me you loved me. And I finally let you." She moved onto a charm that looked just like a dirigible plum. George smiled back and shook his head marvelling at Luna. "Then just this last week you asked me to move in with you. I was so happy George. And you took me to Romania to see dragons." Her fingers skimmed over the second to last charm, which looked to be a mini dragons tooth. "And now, here we are… You are my hero, you saved me from drowning. You gave me a job, a home, and most importantly, love. My whole self yearns for you, and I never, ever want to be without you." She revealed the last charm, which were two golden circles, overlapping each other. One had a diamond on it. They were little mini rings. "So…George Weasley, my hero, my love, my life, will you please do me the honour of being my husband?" George looked dumbstruck, his eyes were shining and he blinked a couple of times before he could answer.

"Leave it to you pull something so unexpected Luna. You made this bracelet and all the charms by yourself?" He asked.

"Of course I did. I even went to Romania to get the tooth. I hope you're not mad that I asked. I know it's supposed to be the guy who proposes, but, we always take turns." George raised an eyebrow. "I asked you if you wanted to date. You told me you loved me. I told you it was time to make our relationship a physical one. You asked me to move in. And now I'm asking you to marry me. A question you still haven't answered." She reminded him.

"Of course I'll marry you Luna! I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I feel like you brought me back to life. You gave me a purpose, and made me happier than I ever thought I'd be. You call me your hero, but, you're mine. I love you more than anything." Luna and George looked at each other smiling widely. Luna reached out and tied the bracelet onto George's wrist. He smiled and drew her towards him, kissing her fiercely.

"You've just made me extremely happy my love." She smiled against George's lips and kissed him again.

"I know the feeling." George responded. He pulled Luna close to him in a tight hug. "I've got to get you a ring now." He said.

"You better." She laughed. "Now I've packed us a picnic and we can eat it here or…we could take it home." She smiled at George.

"Home I think." He grinned and caught her up in another kiss, before they left the park, and headed home.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry but I think this chapter is a beaut! I love the idea of Luna proposing, I think she is quirky enough to get away with it. I'm sure I'll do at least one more chapter, but I'm not sure how much further I'll take this story. I'd love, love, love to know what you think of this chapter! I do like writing proposals, and yes they are supposed to be a touch sappy, but I sometimes feel mine are over the top.. hah. Well thanks for reading hopefully you enjoyed! ~WS  
**


	19. Love

Love

The day had finally arrived, Luna stood in a white dress at the Burrow, walking towards George. Her dress was unusual, as was to be expected from Luna. It was a knee length lacy dress that fell delicately from her form. The arms were full length, the same lace as the dress, and she had paired it with bright pink converse and a pink ribbon was tied just under her breasts. George was wearing a white suit with pink accents to match Luna, wearing black converse. The shade of pink surprisingly didn't clash with George's colouring, and when Luna finally reached him, they made quite a pair.

Kingsley had graciously agreed to marry them and stood smiling at the congregation of people that had shown up to see George and Luna married. "Dear family, friends, and loved ones, we thank you for joining us today, on this most joyful occasion. We are here to see George Weasley and Luna Lovegood take each other as husband and wife. I believe the couple have written their own vows?" He questioned, both Luna and George nodded. "George, if you would please read Luna your vows." George took a deep breath and looked at Luna.

"Luna…I struggled to write these vows because it is so hard for me to sum up my feelings into just a few short lines. Simply put I love you, and I always will. You appeared in my life just when I needed you the most, although I didn't realize that at first. You brought me back to life. I was just existing after the war. And you brought me back to life. I'll never be able to express to you just how grateful I am. So I'll spend the rest of my life showing you. I'll tell you I love you every day, and I'll help you through all the rough patches, as I'm sure you'll help me. I'll be your best friend, your confidant, and your biggest fan for the rest of our lives, this I pledge to you." He finished and took the wedding band from Ron, who was his best man, sliding it onto Luna's finger. A bright golden light encircled Luna's hand.

"We will now hear Luna's vows." Kingsley gestured to Luna who smiled and looked up at George.

"This has been one crazy year." She started. "I can't believe that just under a year ago I was sitting at a meeting for traumatized war survivors, thinking that life was going to be a struggle. You said that I saved you, and maybe that's true, but you were equally gallant. I had no job, no prospects, and very little in the way of hope. You rescued me from my misery and gave me something totally unexpected, love. I never thought I would feel that overwhelming scream it from the roof tops, story book love. But here we are. I can't imagine my life without you, so I promise to be your partner in life, face down all the challenges together, and celebrate all of the really awesome times together. I've been blessed in this life to find you, and I never squander a blessing. So I promise to love, honor, and joke with you every day we have together, this I pledge to you." She smiled wider as she took the ring from Sarah and slid it onto George's finger. His hand was then enveloped in a golden light too.

"If you two could now join hands, and look each other in the eye." They did as they were told. "I now pronounce this marriage official and binding. May the love these two share last and strengthen over time. As is my happy duty, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss." George and Luna smiled at each other and leant in. As their lips touched the gold that surrounded their hands expanded outwards and engulfed their entire bodies. Slowly fizzling out as the pair kissed. They stepped slightly back from each other and turned to those present at the wedding. "I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" The crowd got to their feet and cheered, shooting sparks up from their wands as the couple passed them walking back up the aisle.

"We're married." Luna laughed when they got back into the Burrow. George smiled.

"Yeah, we're married!" He leant down and kissed her gently. "So what did you think of my vows, too cheesy?" He asked.

"Perfectly cheesy," Luna reassured. "And mine?"

"Perfectly Luna," He grinned before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I should hope so, because now you're stuck with me." She laughed. "I love you too!" Just then all of the Weasley's and Luna's dad came into the house. There were congratulations going around like crazy, and wide smiles everywhere.

"Well you lot, ready for the reception?" Molly asked. She had gotten the signal that their ceremony space had been converted to their reception space and everyone agreed. They fell into a line behind George and Luna, making their way back outside. There was a huge cheer when they appeared, and Lee, who was emceeing announced them.

"Dancing for the first time as man and wife, I give you the newlywed George and Luna!" A weird song, which was clearly a Luna selection started up, and George swept her into a dance.

The evening seemed to fly by, and it came time for George and Luna to address their guests. "Thank you everyone for coming out to celebrate with us tonight!" George announced after casting a _sonorous _on him and Luna. "It means so much that you all came out to support us today."

"It's been a wonderful day and been made more so, by all of you. We're really thankful you could be here. I want to take a minute to think about the people who can't be here. Happy times will always have a splash of sadness from now on due to all of the losses during the last war. I'm sure each and every one of us can think of someone who we miss, and I know that's especially true for George." She looked over at him and tightened her grip on his hand. "Fred was an absolute free spirit, and individual. I wish I could have known him better. I am a thousand percent certain that if he were here today he'd be going around pranking everyone and making sure we all had a great time."

"Fred would have loved to do just that." George agreed. "So in that spirit, I've provided gift bags on all of the tables filled with WWW products and you can all prank each other! I don't doubt this day would have been more complete with my brother here, but…those we love are never far." He broke off and recollected himself with a deep breath. "So yeah, thanks everyone for being here, thanks to my parents for letting us get married here and helping us throw this party, you too Mr. Lovegood. All of this would be impossible without the support of our families. So thanks to them, and thanks to you, here's to you guys! We love you all!" George raised his glass, Luna followed suit and soon everyone's glasses were a loft in a toast.

"Cheers!" Luna smiled. She clinked her glass with George's and downed the concoction in her glass. She turned to George with a huge smile and he grinned back. He flicked his wand and dropped the sonorous charm.

"Have I told you today just how beautiful you look?" He asked.

"Of course, but I'll take any flattery you want to give me." She smiled and stood on her toes capturing George's lips briefly. "And you sir look amazingly sharp in that suit." She smiled running a hand over ones of his lapels. "Our children are going to be too good looking." She sighed.

"Oh totally, very unfair to everyone else having kids." They grinned at each other before looking back out at the reception. "Should we go make our final rounds?" He asked. She nodded.

"I love a good party, but I'm starting to get exhausted."

"I just want to get my hands on you." He looked down at her and winked. She laughed.

"Well of course there's that too, let's get going!" The pair went around to their guests, and at long last, were able to leave. They popped back to Diagon Alley where they would spend the night in their flat before leaving on a honeymoon the next day.

"Home and alone at last," George grinned sweeping Luna into his arms.

"That was a long day." Luna agreed. Her arms wound around George's neck and she smiled up at him. "But it's over now."

"Well almost." He grinned; he dipped his head to hers and caught her up in a deep kiss. "It's the first night of the rest of our lives." George smiled when he drew back. He walked them towards the bedroom.

"It's going to be a great life." Luna smiled back.

* * *

**AN: Alright you guys, this brings us to the end of Steps. I think I may have rushed the ending a touch, but, I feel this story has run it's course I might post a one shot about the future later on. Anyway thanks to everyone who read, favorited, or followed this story. A special shout out to those of you who reviewed! Reviews are the fuel that writers run on and it means so much that you would take a minute to let me know what you think. I loved writing this fic, I love George and Luna, and hopefully ya'll liked it too! Lemme know! ;) ~WS  
**


End file.
